Seven Dimensional Chaos
by Setsuna Peacecraft
Summary: When the guys travel through a time warp in the sky, they have to go wehere it leads them, will they ever be back home again? Pokemon lovers, beware chapter 2...
1. Look at That!

7 Dimensional Chaos  
  
"Zechs!" Heero Yuy shouted at the monitor in front of him. "Be prepared to die...again!" he continued talking to the picture of Zechs Merquise while waiting for the Zero System in his Wing Gundam Zero Custom to make him the perfect soldier. "Let's hurry up! Fucking slow Gundam!"  
  
"Ha!" Zechs scoffed. "You think you can defeat me?" he asked Heero while waiting for Tallgeese 3 to take him over and make him the perfect soldier. He started laughing quietly at Heero's predicament. "You have the slowest fucking Gundam on Earth!" he exclaimed with a burst of laughter that he couldn't control.  
  
"Zechs, quit laughing at me." He whined in a high pitched babyish way.  
  
"Hey!" Zechs said sharply. "You know better than to call me Zechs when my mask is off. See, mask on equals Zechs Merquise, mask off equals Milliardo Peacecraft." He said slowly so Heero could understand.  
  
"Fine, Milliardo." Heero retorted.   
  
"Yeah, you'd better get it right." Zechs said. He looked sharply at the narrator and screamed "I am Milliardo!"   
  
"Sorry Mr. Peacecraft" she recoiled and cowered at his sudden outburst. "Ok Mr. Milliardo, is this better? Milliardo said."   
  
"Better." He smiled at the narrator then turned back to Heero. When Milliardo smiled, the narrator fainted at the site of his fine looking body.   
  
"Okay, we need a new narrator! Somebody get out here and narrate this story. Now!" a man's voice growled.  
  
"Okay. Here I am (throat clearing). Get her out of here so I can work!" another woman narrator screamed (sounds of a dragged body are heard).  
  
"Can we get on with this?" Heero said. They were both looking at the narrator now. She shook her head yes and they carried on.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Milliardo asked Heero. "Ah yes, I remember now." He stated smartly. "I was going to attack while your Gundam was still trying to take you over." He lied, but Heero believed him. Milliardo's Zero System kicked in and he attacked. Using the heat rod, he knocked Wing Zero on both knees and tried to disable its wings. It didn't work; the Zero System finally kicked in, making Heero able to fight his best.   
  
"Now the table has turned, I have the advantage now that I am the perfect soldier." Heero said with an insane looking smile. He thrusted the wings out and abruptly flew backwards with Milliardo chasing him. Heero and Milliardo whipped out their beam sabers and started hand-to-hand combat. When the two started flying at each other, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Chang WuFei joined them in their Gundams.   
  
"Hey, are y'all guys fighting again?" Duo asked from the Deathscythe Hell Custom.   
  
"I'm going to kill him Duo. You just watch!" Heero yelled while dodging the beam saber.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" Quatre yelled in shock from his Sandrock Custom.   
  
"Hey! Guys stop it!" Trowa yelled when he saw that Heero and Milliardo were heading toward whatever it is that Quatre is seeing. He was in Heavyarms Custom.  
  
"Too late! Come on Nataku, we have to save them from flying into that thing!" WuFei screamed from his Altron Custom that he calls Nataku. They all started flying after Milliardo and Heero who were flying into the mysterious thing in the sky.   
  
"Were going in! Yee-haw!" Duo screamed in delight as they headed into the mysterious thing.  
DGHKJDFH 


	2. Creepy...

2  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash Ketchum screamed. "Pikachu, use your thundershock!" he screamed in horror as   
he saw six giant machines appear out of thin air. His Pikachu was too scared to move as he saw the   
machines fall from the sky.   
  
"Pik-a-chu!" Pikachu screamed and shot a thunderbolt toward the falling Gundams. When they saw that it   
didn't work they started running toward the entire population of pokemon that was cowering in a corner of   
a ravine. Ash, Misty and Brock, along with all of their pokemon were in the corner watching the Gundams   
fall to the ground.   
  
BOOM!!!!!! The Gundams had hit the ground causing a 6.0 earthquake, and everything to be   
destroyed. The guys got out, inspected their Gundams, saw that nothing was wrong with them, then   
questioned the pokemon and the three humans with them.   
  
"Where the hell are we?" Heero asked Pikachu.   
  
"Pik-a-chu" Pikachu answered.   
  
"Damn it! Tell me where we are!" he yelled at the frightened yellow mouse. Again, Pikachu said only his   
name. "That's it, your gonna die." Heero said. He picked up the mouse thing by its tail.   
  
"Pik-a-chu!" it yelled and put a couple hundred electric volts through Heero's body, but amazingly, he was   
unhurt. In one swift move, Heero dropped kicked the rat into the air, pulled out his gun and used it for   
target practice. The dead rat thing hit the ground, a bullet hole through his head.   
  
"Nice shot Heero." Duo congratulated while slapping him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I could've done better though. It's not centered, damn myself." Heero said disappointedly.  
  
"Hey, that's my Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He ran and tried to cradle the dead rat. He was now crying for his   
best friend.   
  
"It's a rat, an ugly yellow one at that." Heero said to the crying boy.   
  
"He was my best friend! You killed him, you killed my Pikachu, oh Pikachu, why was it you? Why wasn't it   
Charizard or Bulbasaur? Why?" he began crying even harder. Once his other pokemon heard what he had   
said, they turned against him.   
  
"Bulb-a-saur!!!" Bulbasaur exclaimed and used his vine whip to start choking his former trainer while   
Charizard blasted him with fire.  
  
"I like this place!" Trowa exclaimed with joy of seeing animals killing people. "It's fun." He continued.   
  
"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!" Milliardo chanted upon watching the goings on that were taking   
place. "I'm taking bets that the human will die first, any body betting, anybody betting?" he asked   
professionally.  
  
"I'll take that bet." WuFei said and walked over to him, taking out his money. "The human dies first."  
  
"No, I think that the little animal things are going to die first." Quatre concluded. "Here's a hundred on the   
human." He said while whipping out his money and counting out a hundred dollars.  
  
"Hey, you guys are making sport of this?" Brock asked unbelievingly. He picked up a rock and chunked it at   
Milliardo. Unfortunately for Brock, that rock turned out to be Geodude, his rock pokemon! The Geodude   
attacked his former trainer. "Geodude, I didn't mean too! I swear! I though you were over there!" he   
pointed behind him only to look and see a wall of Geodudes flying toward him. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed just   
before getting stoned to death.  
  
"How dare you do this to us!" Misty yelled at the guys. Milliardo was still taking bets from any one who was   
willing to give them. Misty decided to get in on all the fun. "Hey hot dude!" Milliardo looked at her. I say fifty   
bucks on the pokemon." She smiled evilly and walked over to him, shelling out her money. She turned to   
look at whatever was left of Ash. "Fight!" she commanded. "I'm going for the pokemon, Ash, you are   
weak." She said smugly.  
  
"You to Misty?" Ash choked out. Suddenly, he threw Pikachu over a nearby bridge into the rushing water   
below and started attacking the pokemon! In response the pokemon attacked Ash and Misty.   
"Nnnnnnnooooo! Don't. I'm your friend!" Ash shouted.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Misty managed to say before a wave of furious pokemon overtook her and did whatever   
they could do to her, thus, killing her instantaneously.   
  
"How could you turn on your trainer like this?" it was Ash's final question. Charizard picked him up off the   
ground and dropped him. He hit a rock and splattered everywhere.  
  
"Eww, bloody." Duo said. "I like it." He continued. Now the enraged pokemon headed in the direction of the   
Gundams. The guys hopped into their Gundams and smashed them all at once. "Eww. That's gross, I got   
animal guts on Deathscythe Hell's shoe, I'm going to go wash it off, any one want to come and join me?"   
he asked. All the guys agreed to wash the animals off their shoe. They used the river that carried that rat   
mouse yellow thing away. It worked. Soon they were off looking for that same mysterious hole thing again.  
  
"I see it, I see it!" WuFei exclaimed and pointed at the hole. They flew toward it, then went inside of it and   
came out… 


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

3  
  
"Whoa! Look at them!" Heero shouted as he saw five guys confronting a big guy. "That dude only has a   
head, nothing else!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Bitchin!" Quatre said in wide-eyed wonder. "No body! How awesome!" they landed their Gundams and the   
confrontation stopped. When the guys dropped to the ground, the unknown guys walked around the   
Gundams in admiration. "So, who are you?" Quatre asked the guy in light blue.   
  
"My name is Cye. When I have my armor on, I am known as Cye of the Torrent." He studied Quatre and his   
Gundam closely trying to figure out if he was an enemy or not. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am Quatre Reberba Winner and this is my Gundam Sandrock." Quatre stated friendly like and shook   
hands with Cye.  
***  
  
"Hey, keep your hands off Nataku." WuFei said firmly to the guy in green. "Who are you? I am WuFei."  
  
"Sage, Sage of the Halo." He said.  
  
"Well, Sage, just keep away from Nataku, got it."*  
**  
  
"Love the machine thing, so, who are you?" the guy in the dark blue armor asked. "My name is Rowen of   
the Strata. Who are you?"   
  
"It's my Gundam Heavyarms Custom and I am Trowa Barton."  
***  
  
"Kento of Hardrock, put her there." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Duo of Maxwell, just kidding, my name is Duo Maxwell, how's it goin?" Duo asked as he shook Kento's   
hand.  
***  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy, who are you, and where are we?" Heero asked  
  
"Ryo of Wildfire, the leader of the Ronin Warriors and possessor of the mystical White Armor, oh, and you   
are in Tokyo, Japan. Well, actually this is the netherworld." He said.   
***  
  
Milliardo walked to the gigantic, bodiless, white translucent head in a daze of wonderment and amazement.   
"Wow…" he whispered in awe. The head was looking at him in fear that he had appeared out of nowhere   
with those large machines. Yes, he was scared.  
  
"Who are you?" the bodiless guy boomed in the best scary voice he could. It was low and loud.  
  
Unfazed by the voice, the fearless Milliardo Peacecraft, still walking, yelled back. "Hi there! My name is   
Milliardo Peacecraft! Who are you?!" He was in awe of the figure. Upon hearing this, the Ronin Warriors ran   
over to where Milliardo was standing so that they can defend him if necessary. Milliardo looked at Ryo, then   
Rowen, then Sage, then Cye and then Kento and inspected their armor and weapons. "How cool!" he was   
just amazed beyond belief. He reached for the Swords of Fervor, which were on Ryo's back. Ryo caught his   
hand as he reached.  
  
"No one may touch these except for me. Got it?" he stressed.  
  
"That ain't fair!" Milliardo argued. "What if I want to hold them?" he asked. Ryo glared at him. "Fine then!"   
he said in a harsh tone and turned toward Rowen. "Can I see that?"   
  
"No, it's very powerful, to powerful for the likes of you." Rowen said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he said with an attitude.  
  
"It means that you are not experienced enough to handle this." he gestured to the big guy "or fight Tulpa.   
Of course, this only an image of him." He finished.  
  
"Whoa," Duo muttered "so this is Tulpa." He said in quiet awe. "I've read about him in our history books."   
He informed louder so that every one would think he was smarter than he looked. They looked at him   
questionably.  
  
"We made history?" Kento said in astonishment. His eyes were wide with happiness. "Ryo. Didja hear that?   
We made history!" he said with excitement and joy.  
  
"But now the future might change because these guys from the future have shown up and told us. It might   
not be the same any more." Cye explained.  
  
"You're right. As much as I hate to say it, you are right." Sage reluctantly said with a sigh.   
  
"Yes, he is." Ryo said in a flat voice. Milliardo still stared at Tulpa with wide-eyed wonderment.   
  
"Is he always like this?" Milliardo asked with a bit of jealousy in his tone. "That would be so cool to be   
bodiless. Only a head, wow." He whispered in awe.  
  
"He has a body, but it is not being projected right now. He wants our armors but with us fighting and Lady   
Kira helping us, we will not let him have them." Ryo said with confidence. "Are we guys?!" he concluded.   
The rest of the Ronin let out hoots and hollers, signs that they were agreeing with him. "See?" he asked   
Milliardo. "Tulpa isn't even gonna lay his hands on our armor."   
  
"Well why not? This guy is bad-ass!" Milliardo enthusiastically said. "Who cares if he is evil, evil is a good   
thing in my world!"   
  
"No it's not dumb ass. That's why you will die, I will have the pleasure of killing you." Heero said lightly.  
  
"Well, that's a pleasure you will never know, because you are weak." Now Milliardo was in Heero's face,   
well, kinda because he was much taller than Heero. So, it's more like Heero was staring at Milliardo's chest   
before he had to look up.  
  
"I wish I was in Heero's place." the narrator said dreamily. She spaced out, imagining herself next   
to Milliardo. Now they were looking at the narrator. She came back to reality and pulled herself together.  
  
"Look, I know I'm hot, but…" he said nicely, but a bit agitated, "will you just get on with the story!"   
Milliardo yelled.  
  
"Umm, Miss Narrator, did you even see me?" Duo said with a throat clearing. Now he tried showing off his   
body. The Ronin looked back and forth between the pilots and the narrator in utter confusion. "Well, do you   
see me now?" Duo added.  
  
"What about me, I am much hotter than Duo or Milliardo could ever hope to be." Quatre said with   
confidence while stepping in front of Milliardo and Duo.  
  
"Uh, no." stated Heero as he began to show off his muscles.  
  
"Hey, if you want muscles, look at me." Trowa took of his shirt and flexed. "I got the muscles, all these   
guys," he paused for drama, "are weaklings." He finished while flexing all his muscles one at a time. He   
smiled while flexing.  
  
"Put back on your shirt!" WuFei shouted. "No one wants to see your ugly ass when they could be looking at   
me." He said while making eye contact with the narrator.   
  
"I still think Milliardo is hot, and," she continued, "he is my age." That was the blow, the other guys'   
confidence fell to the ground. "You guys are cute in a babyish kind of way." She cut them down to shreds   
without even trying.   
  
"Hey, what about me?" Lady Kira chimed in. "I think you guys are incredibly hot!" she had been trying to   
contain her feelings, but could that no more. She wiped a little drool from her face. "Could you come over   
here to me?" the guys rushed at her.   
  
"Hey Lady Kira." Rowen said. "I always wanted you." He said sadly.   
  
"Excuse me!" The other Ronin yelled in unison at him and looked around at each other.  
  
"She's mine!" Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Ryo yelled in unison again. Tulpa was now looking at the   
argument-taking place on the ground. Now the Ronin guys started trying to compete with the pilots,   
Milliardo was still looking at Tulpa and the narrator.   
  
"He's looking at me!" she said. "I'm in heaven." She whispered just loudly enough so Milliardo and only   
Milliardo could here her.  
  
"Ok, we need another narrator again. Please, this time get a man!" the same man growled. (footsteps,   
throat clearing, papers rustling) The woman sat on the floor and just stared at Milliardo. The new narrator   
tried to kick her away, but she would not budge. She just sat there like a rock, staring at the really hot guy   
named Milliardo Peacecraft.   
  
"Do I really have to read these lines?" the enraged man shouted. He looked back at the producers of this   
story; they shook her head yes. "Fine, I will." He said like it hurt to read these lines.  
  
"Hey, back off my women fag!" Rowen said in defense. The guys on the floor fighting over Lady Kira were   
completely oblivious as to what was going on with the narrators.   
  
"Excuse me." Ryo retorted. "Who's the leader here? Who has the mystical White Armor?" he paused,   
waiting for an answer.  
  
"Who is the better looking?" Kento asked.  
  
"Oh, I know this one!" the woman narrator threw her hand in the air and waved it around. "Call on me! Call   
on me!" she yelled.   
  
"…O…k… you, whatever your name is." Duo said slowly. "What is your name by the way?" he asked   
without looking at her.  
  
"Milliardo is the hottest here." she said blindly and without even blinking or moving her head.  
  
"No, I said, what is your name." he stated loudly and more slowly as if she was going deaf or slow in the   
head.   
  
"My name is…my name is…Milliardo, what is my name?" she dazedly asked him.  
  
"I don't know, so, how about we just make up a name for you?" he told her more than he asked her. She   
didn't say anything, so he assumed that was a yes. She just kept staring at him, wondering what it would be   
like to be next to him. "Ok, how about this," he paused, thinking on how he should put it. "How about this.   
When I say a name, and you like it, say something." She shook her head yes, agreeing that she would do   
that. "Christine? Carol? Betty-Lou? Amanda? Jennifer? Susan? Carrie? Elizabeth? Claire? Natalie? Sybil?   
Vicky?" he continued naming off girls' names, she said nothing, just stared at him, daydreaming. "Ok, fine,   
since you are not showing any sign of life, I will give you a name. I personally like that first name, Christine I   
think it was. How about just that name, but you need a middle and last name. "He studied her carefully. You   
know what?" he asked her in vain. "You don't look like a Christine, you look more like a…let's see now…"   
he studied her carefully again, his brain trying to find a good name for her. "Aha! How about Susan?"   
  
"I like that name." She said dreamily before finally coming back to reality. "But, that is not my name, my full   
name is Akiko Takahashi.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Your brown hair and brown eyes make you look like an A kind of name." He   
complimented. "You don't platinum purple hair like the other girl I know. Besides, I think she is gay   
anyway." He whispered. When she finally stood up, she was tall, but when she walked toward Milliardo, she   
looked like a pygmy compared to him. Her hair was a wavy deep brown and it fell just below her shoulders.   
She would come only up to Milliardo's shoulders, but she didn't mind. Akiko was finally standing next to   
him. "We never got to a formal meeting." He said while looking down at her.  
  
"Hi," she started. "My name is Akiko, what's yours?" she began to laugh, but stuck her hand out for him to   
shake it.   
  
"Milliardo, hello Akiko." Now he started laughing, but shook her hand anyway.   
***  
  
"What in bloody hell!" Cye's British accent came from behind them. "She will be mine!" they turned around   
to see Sage lying on the ground, unconscious, still in his Armor of the Halo, sword in hand with a small bit   
of blood on the tip. Heero was holding his left arm and his right fist was broke from hitting Sage so hard.   
Kento had his weapon out and was about to use his Hard Rock Crusher on Duo. Duo, helpless to stop head   
on it tackled Kento and wrestled him to the ground.   
  
"She is mine bitch!" Rowen yelled. "Arrow Shockwave!" he yelled as he shot an arrow at Ryo. Before he   
shot the arrow, Heero kicked him in the knee, knocking him down, then proceeded to kick him in the head   
since both arms were useless.   
  
"Only in your dreams buddy!" Quatre shouted at WuFei as he hit him squarely in the jaw sending WuFei   
back two or three steps. Milliardo and Akiko sat here laughing their asses off at the out of control fight that   
was now going on. After what seemed like forever, Sage came out of his coma like state and became aware   
of what was going on around him again. Lady Kira was siting on a throne like thing.  
  
"She gives new meaning to the saying 'sitting pretty' doesn't she?" Milliardo said. Akiko started laughing at   
his remark.  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Listen Ryo!" Sage shouted while attacking him with Thunderbolt Cut "Lady Kira wants me and me only! Not   
you, me! Me! Me! Me! You got it!?!?!?!?!?" he screamed as he missed Ryo and cut the ground in two. Now   
the bodiless image of Tulpa was laughing at the commotion.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Milliardo finally interrupted. "Look at you guys!" he exclaimed. "You are fighting!" he   
looked at them.   
  
They froze in their mid-kill pose. Heero had his gun aimed at Quatre's head. Duo was strangling Heero.   
Trowa was about to punch Kento in the stomach. Quatre was holding Sage to the ground and was trying to   
dislocate his right leg. WuFei took off Ryo's helmet and was going to try to bash his head in. Ryo was trying   
to break Trowa's foot. Sage was going to break Duo's back. Cye was trying to make Rowen armless with his   
weapon. Kento was going to break WuFei's neck. And Rowen was going to impale Cye with one of his   
arrows. At the head of all this sat Lady Kira in the Armor of Cruelty holding the Staff of the Ancients by her   
side, enjoying the fight, like any evil person would.  
  
The guys slowly let each other go and put down their weapons muttering apologies and shaking hands.  
  
"Maybe we should go home now." Quatre suggested. All the guys agreed. More muttered apologies and   
hand shakings.  
  
"No hard feelings?" the Gundam guys asked in unison, or somewhat unison.  
  
"No, it'll be ok." Ryo spoke for everyone. They stood behind him shaking their heads, looking embarrassed.   
  
"We gave you a bad impression of the future protectors of Earth, we're sorry." Heero shamefully said. The   
guys looked embarrassed too. "Ok, so, I guess we should try to find our was home."  
  
"Yeah, but Akiko is coming with us. I don't know how, but she has to. She isn't the narrator anymore and   
we can't just leave her here." Milliardo explained. Akiko looked nervous around the guys because of how   
she had acted earlier.  
  
"Run that by me again. We now have a woman with us?" WuFei asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, she is my bitch." Milliardo replied calmly. The guys broke out in laughter. "You will see her working   
her corner to make me money." Now they were are laughing uncontrollably.   
  
"I want a bitch." Heero whined. The other guys chimed in with their opinions. Even Akiko was laughing   
hysterically. "Ok, I guess we should go now." Heero suggested after he wiped the tears from his eyes that   
formed from laughing to hard.  
***  
  
"There it is!" Akiko shouted from inside Tallgeese 3. The Gundams spotted the mysterious warp hole thing   
and found themselves… 


	4. Look at all the Lovely Ladies

4  
  
Flying through the air in some crystal, or icy looking city. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Quatre muttered in   
quiet awe.  
  
"It's like a city that has long been dead." Akiko said quietly while inspecting the city while the guys found   
somewhere to land. They finally found a large, deserted park in which all 6 Gundams could fit in.   
  
"It's like an icy grave." WuFei said in dismay. They were all wide-eyed in wonder about this city they have   
come across. Suddenly, 3 young women and a little girl appeared out of the thick fog that blanketed the   
city that night. They walked calmly, quietly, and confidently. All four of them were wearing short, pleated   
skirts, a body suit, gloves of some kind and bows; one in the front and a long one in back. As they neared   
the Gundams, the pilots began talking amongst each other about the approaching strangers.   
  
"Open this and let me out." Akiko calmly ordered Milliardo.   
  
"No," Heero stated. "You can't, no, will not go out there."   
  
"Look, I am a woman, they are women, it would be wise for me, and only me to go out there." She looked   
defiantly at Heero and paused. "They will probably welcome me before they welcome y'all guys." She   
finished. "Now open it." She ordered Milliardo again. He obeyed this time. Heero didn't say another word.   
She was thinking logically.  
  
The cockpit door opened and Akiko gracefully got down, with the help of Milliardo obviously. She softly hit   
the ground and waited there below the Tallgeese 3 for the foursome to come within view. Finally, after what   
seemed like an eternity to everyone, the strange figures came to her line of vision. They looked defensive   
because the young girl was holding her Glaive-like thing across her body, one hand on either side of it. She   
looked ready, just in case Akiko tried to hit her; she would use that thing as a weapon. The other woman   
with a large key came forward the same way. The two other women were each holding something small.   
From what it appeared to be to Akiko was the one with short hair had a knife or dagger and the other one   
had a mirror. Ms. Pert and Pretty just had to bring her mirror along, how vain. She thought.   
  
Now they were approaching her, not changing anything about the way they acted or moved. They didn't   
even change their stride. I think they are scared of me, but they are not going to show it. Wow, I envy them.   
Akiko thought. The guys, still in their respective Gundams were on edge. They were watching closely and   
were worried about Akiko safety. All 6 of them had their finger on the "open" button that way they could be   
ready to jump out at any time if there was trouble. They were quiet, listening for any sounds and watching   
for any other movement on the surface. But all they saw was the women on the ground.  
  
When the 4 girls finally reached her, they inspected her thoroughly, ready to strike her if necessary. Akiko   
made the first attempt at communication. "Who are you?" she asked quietly in fear but didn't let that show.  
  
"Confirm your identity." The woman with the dagger demanded.  
  
"My name is Akiko." She stated, frightened by the woman and her potentially life-threatening dagger. She   
saw that this was no ordinary dagger. The cover was adorned with jewels. "Would you mind telling me who   
you are?" she asked again, this time the fear rising in her throat.  
  
"Are you a friend? Or are you an enemy we must destroy?" the key holder asked. Now the fear almost   
suffocated Akiko and she put her hand to her throat.  
  
"I am a friend, I guess." She finished quietly. The women inspected her carefully again, looking for any   
weapons. The women started to relax, and so did Akiko. "Now, please tell me who you are, I need to know   
where we," she paused quickly. "I am." She finished in a rush. The strange women looked at her with   
suspicion.   
  
"What are those large things flying behind you?" the mirror carrier asked.  
  
"Umm, they are called Gundams." She said nervously. "Now, please tell me your names so that I may find   
out where I am." Akiko pleaded. "I have answered your questions, please answer mine." She begged. "I will   
not hurt you, I promise." She said. Finally, the 4 women looked at each other and cautiously put their   
weapons at their sides.   
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi." The young girl said carefully. "I am Super Sailor Saturn, this is Super Sailor   
Pluto," Pluto nodded her head to show her presence. "This is Super Sailor Uranus," she did the same.   
"And this is Super Sailor Neptune." Also, the same movement was made.   
  
Akiko was in awe of the 4 Senshi in front their her. Still the guys watched the scene on the ground very   
carefully. They were poised to take action if it needed.   
  
"Uh, would y'all guys be willing to answer a question for me?" Akiko asked shyly. They nodded their heads.   
"How old are you, because you look a little young to have so much power at your disposal." She asked.   
  
"Over 2,000 years old." Pluto answered first with a little laugh.  
  
Neptune and Uranus looked at each other. "Not available." they answered in unison.  
  
"Well, I am the youngest, but I don't want to tell you really." Saturn answered a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"I understand." Akiko said consolingly. "Wow." She turned toward Pluto. "You look so young!" Pluto smiled.   
"You look like you are maybe 18 or so. I wish I looked as good as you when I am 30." She said in awe.   
  
"Is that all?" Uranus asked her.  
  
"No, it isn't. You know the Gundams behind me?" they nodded. "Well, inside there are 6 guys who I came   
with." She said carefully. She sensed the slightest uneasiness in them. "They are my friends, but, could they   
come out now?" she finished.  
  
The 4 Senshi looked at each other and spoke without speaking. "Go ahead then, but," Neptune said   
quickly, but with much thought. "If they are enemies, we will not hesitate to kill them." She with   
reassurance.   
  
"Ok, I will tell them to come out then. Do not be afraid of them." She told them. Akiko motioned to Milliardo   
to open up and let her in. He did. She got up and told him the news, and he told the others.  
  
"Yes! We can come down and see those fine chics!" Heero yelled. "So much better than Relena, so much   
better." He sighed. "Sorry Milliardo, but your sister is just so…" he couldn't think of a word to suit her.   
"Well, boring doesn't cut it, ugly is too good for her and lame just isn't right." He said what he could, but it   
wasn't quite good enough.  
  
"Anything is better than Relena. And don't you think I know that about her already?" Milliardo asked Heero.   
"I am her brother after all. Besides," he paused. "I don't think there is a word to describe her. It just hasn't   
been invented yet."  
  
"Ok guys, you know that the Senshi are down there waiting for us." Duo said in happiness as he looked at   
the 4 Senshi waiting on the ground.   
  
"Duo, your drooling." WuFei said.  
  
Duo wiped away the bit of drool that was dribbling down his chin. "So are you WuFei." Said Milliardo. WuFei   
quickly wiped him chin, not taking his eyes away from the screen that projected the Sailors.  
  
When the 7 people got to the ground, Heero spotted more figures emerging from the shadows. They were   
to far away to determine their shape, but he figured that they were more of the women who were called   
Sailors in this world. "Hey," he said to Super Sailor Saturn. "Are those more of you guys coming?" he   
asked her and pointed toward the still unrecognizable figures. They were getting closer and varied in height   
and build.   
  
"Hey Pluto." She whispered and pulled her aside. "They are coming." She quietly said. Heero looked on   
with interest at the two whispering Sailors. Super Sailor Pluto was taller than Saturn was, so she had to use   
her key as I staff so she could bend down without losing her balance.  
  
She pulled Uranus and Neptune aside and told the news about the oncoming girls. Now they were   
recognizable. Heero could clearly see the silhouettes of 6 more women and what appeared to be the figure   
of a man, or a very masculine woman. He shuddered at the thought of a masculine woman in the outfits   
that the Sailor Senshi wore.   
  
"That's just not right." He whispered. Duo, who happened to overhear him, looked at him funny. He gave   
him a very noticeable sideways look and rolled his eyes. Then, he turned back so he could drool at the   
girls, hoping one, if not all would bend over so he could have a glimpse of their asses. He was sure that   
those skirts would certainly be short enough to do that. He just imagined them doing the Can-Can.   
  
"Wait here, and do not move." Commanded Super Sailor Uranus. She and Super Sailor Neptune turned to   
face the oncoming figures that were walking out of the darkness. Duo stared at the two girls that were   
walking away.   
  
They didn't run, but walked a fast pace, not to look like they were in a hurry, but just enough so the other   
figures would know that they were agitated. The two girls disappeared into the darkness ahead with the   
other two Sailors waiting behind, looking at the strangers trying to think of what to do next. An eerie   
quietness filled the air and seemed to swallow the group whole. Suddenly WuFei caught a glimpse of   
something that was behind the left leg of Nataku. He quietly moved toward his Gundam and Super Sailor   
Pluto caught sight of his movement and immediately jumped in front of him and held her key horizontally   
across her body so he wouldn't go any farther.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Back off, I just saw someone behind Nataku and I want to see who it is and what they are doing there." He   
said quietly, but forcefully. The person who was behind the Gundam heard this and froze in fear.   
  
"Fine." She said. "But I will go with you then, you will not play any tricks on me." Pluto hissed quietly  
  
"No! You will stay right here." WuFei replied. "If you want to watch me, go ahead but I do not need a   
woman to screw things up. So you stay here!" he hissed at the Senshi who was still standing in front of him,   
but now had her key to her side. He immediately went around her and she watched him, looking for any   
signs of trouble as he went to search for the person.  
  
The person was breathing heavily, still scared and could not move.  
WuFei was coming around toward the person and intended to pin the person against the leg and find out   
whatever they were doing back there. If he had to, he wouldn't hesitate to beat the person to get the truth   
out of them. He was sure it would be a guy who was trying to find a way to get into Nataku. He braced   
himself for anything that might happen. He stealthily turned the corner to find a woman looking at him with   
her back to the Gundam's leg.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to Nataku?!" WuFei yelled at the scared girl. She was of   
medium height and medium build and wore all black. Only her long blonde hair that was pulled into a   
ponytail could be seen fairly clearly on this dark night's fog. "I asked you a question woman!" WuFei   
shouted at the frightened girl. "When a man asks you a question you answer him at that moment!" he   
shouted and was about to go into his honor speech.  
  
"I was looking at you and seeing what was going on, that's all." She answered frightfully. "Who are you   
anyway?" she asked with more confidence as she stood up straight and looked at him.  
  
"Dishonorable! You do not ask a man anything!" WuFei shouted and the girl jumped a little bit. "I asked you   
who you are, now tell me!" he commanded.  
  
"You have no control over me you know." The woman answered him in defiance. WuFei was infuriated at   
this remark, but he just muttered about his honor.  
  
"Tell me your name woman, now." He ordered, trying to calm down.   
  
"My name is Amy Nagami, now tell me your name." She said.  
  
"WuFei. Now tell me what you were doing behind my Nataku! Why did you use mine, not one of the others?"  
  
"Yours was the closest, that's why. I wanted to see what was going on and what these things are. So," she   
got in his face and looked him strait in the eye. "What are they?"  
  
WuFei shoved her away, but to his surprise, she walked up and shoved him back. "Look WuFei, you don't   
go pushing me around, I am no body's slave. You do not dishonor me, got it buddy?" Amy said forcefully.  
  
WuFei's eyes grew wide. "Wow, I like you." He said. "You aren't weak like the other women I know." He   
exclaimed as he walked beside her. "Hey, how about you come with me when we leave?" he asked   
smoothly as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Sure why not, I've got nothing better to do." She said as she took WuFei's arm away from her waist. I like   
this guy, he is strong, and, well, he has that attitude, but I kind of like it. Amy thought. She smiled as she   
used WuFei's shoulder as an armrest and walked out to meet the other guys and Akiko. Damn she has a   
nice ass. WuFei thought as he slowly slid his arm around her again and caught a glimpse of her backside.   
  
Again, she removed his hand, but kept her armrest.  
***  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa Quatre and Milliardo looked at WuFei and the woman by his side in astonishment.   
  
"WuFei, you have a woman by your side." Quatre said in dismay.  
  
"Yeah, is it my imagination, or is she real?" Duo asked rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done to WuFei?" Trowa asked in suspicion.  
  
"WuFei, you are aware that she is a she, right?" Heero asked.   
  
"Watch him go into that long, boring speech about women always besmirching a man's honor." Milliardo   
said. The Senshi looked on, wondering what was so weird about this guy having a girl with him, but they   
ever so slowly put the pieces together.  
  
"So, if I understand this correctly…" Pluto stated slowly. "Then he hates women or thinks that they are   
weak or something like that. But now he has a woman and you guys are all…"  
  
"Freaked out." Finished Saturn.  
"I have no clue what is goin on here, Milliardo, please, enlighten me." Akiko asked.  
  
"Ok, well, WuFei thinks that women are weak and they always insult a man's honor, so he almost   
never acknowledges a woman's existence. Well, as you can see, we are all surprised at how he now has a   
woman leaning on his arm and how he actually looks happy about it." Finished Milliardo.  
  
"I get it." Akiko said. She saw WuFei try to slide his arm around Amy again, but Amy felt it and unwrapped   
his arm from around her waist.  
  
"My name is Amy Nagami." She stated.  
  
Everybody was so stunned at the scene that they didn't notice the other people that were now behind   
them.   
  
"Umm, excuse me." Stated a girl's voice from behind Heero. He was startled but he turned around and   
reached for his gun, which was still on him. He saw more Senshi women standing around the group. All in   
short skirts and long bows in the back and bows on their chest. Then, he saw a man and almost laughed at   
his outfit. It was a tuxedo with a top hat and large, funny looking glasses. The more he looked at the guy,   
the more laughter he had to hold back. He could see that the others were doing the same thing. "Umm,   
who are you?" the girl with the long blonde hair that was in odangos asked. She wore red knee high boots   
with a small band white at the top of them with a yellow crescent moon. Like the rest of the Senshi, she had   
the white body suit and translucent sleeves that looked like they could rip very easily. She had white gloves   
that went to her elbows with bands of red at the end of them. Her bow in the back was much bigger than   
the others were and it was also a translucent white. Her skirt was mostly white with bands of blue and   
yellow at the bottom of it. Her hair was adorned with jewels and she carried no weapon of any sort.  
  
"Move it Super Sailor Moon!" the Senshi in red said as she shoved Super Sailor Moon away. "Look here, my   
name is Super Sailor Mars and I wanna know who you are!" she told Heero while going into her pose.  
  
"I told you to go away, we have it under control!" Uranus screamed at Super Sailor Moon. "Moon Twit, go   
away!"  
  
"We don't need your help!" Neptune yelled.  
  
"Pluto, will you let them do this to us?" the pink Sailor asked hurtfully.  
  
"Super Sailor Chibi Moon, they are right, we don't need your help. We are stronger than you guys are, if   
anything happens, we can take care of it." Pluto answered back. The guys were watching the scene that   
was taking place between the Senshi and Akiko and Amy were talking amongst themselves, not paying   
attention to what was going on around them.  
  
"Look guys, we are a team and we should stick together at all costs." The green Sailor pleaded to the other   
4 Senshi.  
  
"Jupiter, we are stronger than you and you will just get in our way, now go!" ordered Neptune.  
  
"Chibi Moon, its true, just go." Saturn said lightly.  
  
"Hello there." The blue Senshi said peacefully to Amy and Akiko. "I am Super Sailor Mercury, who are you?"   
she continued.  
  
The girls were taken aback, but they didn't disappoint Mercury. "I am Akiko and this is my new friend Amy."   
Mercury flashed a friendly smile.   
  
"I have a question." Amy stated. "I want to be a Sailor so bad, so, can u make me a Sailor?"  
  
"Oh, me too! That would be so cool!" Akiko chimed in.   
  
"Oh, I don't think that can happen, you two are not part of the Moon Kingdom. You know, Sailor Moon is   
our queen." Mercury told them.  
  
"Her?" Amy asked in disbelief. "You mean the idiot who cries all the time?" she asked again. Sweat drops   
appeared on Super Sailor Mercury's head as it dropped (very anime-like).   
  
"Make me a Sailor! I wanna be a Sailor! Make me a Sailor!" Amy whined.  
  
"Me too! I am good with swords and daggers and I love those little outfits you wear. My favorite color is   
black, so, if possible let me have 2 black bows, a black skirt and that little thingy that goes to your back. All   
that should be black. Ill wear two silver swords on my back and my black hair will be pinned up with two   
very small daggers and I will have daggers in each one of my knee high boots." Akiko concluded. She   
smiled at the two girls. "I can be Super Sailor Charon."  
  
"Well, looks like you have it all figured out then." Said a perturbed Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I want mine to be all silver, but I want to be Super Sailor Dragon if possible. I know that you are all names   
of planets, but I like dragons. But, if I have to be a planet, I would have to Earth because that has dragons   
on it and it's the only one you don't have a Sailor for." Concluded Amy.  
  
"Umm, I don't think this is possible, you are not part of the Moon Kingdom." She restated.   
  
"I know!" Amy quickly exclaimed. "How about me and Akiko be a tag-team or something? We could be   
partners and our outfits will be the same. We could have, hmm, lets see…" she paused in deep thought   
and turned to face Akiko, her hand on her chin. "Should we have a black skirt with silver bows or a silver   
skirt with black bows?" she asked, trying to visualize what it would look like.  
"Well, if we have a black skirt we will look too much like Super Sailor Pluto, so lets go for the silver skirt with   
black bows, silver boots and that thing that goes behind us will be black with two silver stripes." Akiko   
excitedly added in. "since you like dragons and I am skilled with blades, I have can have the silver swords   
and daggers made to look like dragons at the hilt! But, what will your power be?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I took archery as a girl." Amy admitted. "You can have your blades with dragon hilts and I will have a   
silver bow and arrow that forms a dragon at the ends!" the two girls looked at Mercury with hope that she   
will make them Senshi.  
  
Before Super Sailor Mercury could respond, Akiko started talking again. "But what will our power be called?   
That's the real question now."  
  
"Well, since our things will have dragons on them, it should have to deal with dragons of some sort." Akiko   
nodded in agreement. "How about, hmm." She scanned her brain for anything that might sound powerful.   
"I don't know, have you any clue?"   
  
"Dragon… dragon… dragon fang attack?" she asked. "That could be yours I guess." Akiko suggested. "I   
mean the tip of the arrow is sharp. Therefore you could consider it a dragon's fang." She explained. "Your   
arrow could turn into a dragon and the tip of the arrow would be his head and the rest of the arrow would   
be his body. I think that would look really cool. Don't you?"   
  
"Awesome! Dude, you are good at this!" exclaimed Amy. "I like that idea, now for your power." She   
concluded. They both thought deeply while Mercury quietly slipped away from the two.  
***  
  
"I am Super Sailor Venus and I demand to know who you really are." Said Venus while going into her   
fighting pose.  
  
"Like sweat rolling off a fat man's ass, I am Tuxedo Kamen? Wait, no, I meant… I meant… I meant… oh   
forget it." He slowly walked away, embarrassed to the very core of his soul, maybe even his worthless   
existence. "I don't know why I even bother, all I can do is throw a rose and use this stupid cane against   
evil." Shockingly, every one looked at him. It was Duo who started laughing first, then Milliardo and then   
Heero had an insane moment and started laughing that hysterical, evil, insane laugh of his. Trowa started   
laughing after that, then Quatre, then finally WuFei. The girls who had just now come back to reality came   
and stood next to their guys. Akiko stood next to Milliardo and Amy went and began to use WuFei to lean   
on again. They were about the same height; he was a couple inches taller than her, maybe two or three at   
most. They looked like a really messed up yin-yang if you had an imagination. She was wearing all black   
and he was wearing all white. His black hair and eyes and her blonde hair and silver contacts also   
contributed to this picture.  
  
"Hey Mr. Narrator man!" Amy yelled. "These are the real color of my eyes, not contacts!"  
  
"Sorry Amy, I'll do it again then." He took a deep breath.  
  
"No, don't bother." She said. The narrator shrugged his shoulders and went on.  
  
Tuxedo-Kamen was still blushing and embarrassed to hell, but he tried again. "Like the stars shining bright   
in the sky, I am Tuxedo-Kaman." He posed. "That was better, right girls?"  
  
"What is with the cheesy speeches?" asked Akiko. "I mean, they are so corny, cant you just say, I'm gonna   
kick your ass? Or we're gonna kick your ass?"  
  
"Yeah, and what about those poses? They are, well, in a word, crappy." Milliardo added. "I mean, y'all did   
them, but the first four we met didn't, they didn't even say a cheesy speech either. I liked that a lot better.   
Are they supposed to make evil crippled with laughter?"  
  
"Hey, maybe we should start doing that, it would be a lot easier you know. They would be so much easier   
to kill then." Duo said while trying to pose like the Senshi did. "Oww, this hurts." He said. "Nevermind, lets   
not do that." the other people laughed hysterically as he tries to pose like Super Sailor Mercury did. "Oww,   
this really hurts." He said as he started to lose his balance and fall.  
  
"Yeah Duo…" stated Heero. "Like that is really going to help us defeat our enemies when they have guns   
and Gundams. Its not like we have power coming out of our fingers like them. Lets just die shall we?" Heero   
said gravely.  
  
"Oh lighten up Heero. You really should smile more." WuFei told him.  
  
"Look at you WuFei, talk about not smiling. At least Heero smiles when he laughs insanely." Defended   
Quatre.   
  
"Humph." WuFei grumbled. "You are all weak. Smiling is for the weak, not the strong." Amy slapped him in   
the back of the head, messing up his ponytail and knocking some of his black hair out of the ponytail.  
  
Smiling, Amy stated. "Now, who's weak?"  
  
"Hey." He yelled while taking out his ponytail so he could get it back how it was. "You don't do that to a   
man, got it?" he threatened.  
  
"Whoa." Amy said dreamily. "Why do you have your hair back all the time?" she asked.   
  
He looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.  
  
Still in her dreamy state she answered "Leave it down, you look good like that."  
  
The other girls looked at her with confusion and asked in unison "huh?" They looked back and forth at   
WuFei and Amy. In spite of Amy's opinion he finally got his hair perfect so he could put it back up. As soon   
as his hair was up, she turned back to normal, well, as normal as possible.  
  
"Ok… I'm a little confused." Akiko stressed each syllable.   
  
"Same here." Milliardo added. Milliardo looked at Akiko and Akiko looked up. She shrugged and went back   
to looking at Amy.  
  
After returning back to her first state, she turned and eyed the Senshi. "Ok, you Sailors, I want to se who   
you really are. No more of this mystery stuff. I'm tired of it. If WuFei lets me, I'm gonna go with him, so I   
wont tell any one who you are. Hell, I won't be here to tell anyone who you really are." She paused, waiting   
for a movement of some sort or a word from the girls. "Hey, if I even mention to someone who you are, I   
give one of these guys permission to kill me." Heero smiled a bit without anyone noticing. Target practice   
he thought. He quickly made his maniacal smile fade before anyone could see him. "So come on, I won't be   
here much longer, so, come on, give up the secret."  
  
Super Sailor Moon was the first to reveal herself to the strangers. She turned into Usagi while the others   
followed her and showed themselves. "I am Usagi, this is Momaru, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Rei,   
Minako and Mokoto, Haruka, and Michiru." Usagi stated calmly pointing at everyone as she said his or her   
name. They bowed their heads or made some gesture of acknowledgement when their name was called.  
  
"Thank you." Amy said brightly before putting her arm on WuFei's shoulder and trying to pull down his   
ponytail. He immediately grabbed her hand and took it slowly away from his hair.  
  
"Ok, now you must leave and not come back. You may not tell a soul about this or our future, your   
future…" Momaru stressed. "Will be at stake, it might not be the future you guys have seen." He finished   
dramatically.  
  
"Ok Mr. Mom or You guy, we get the point, she doesn't tell, or we kill her. It's her word." Heero said   
nonchalantly. Amy smiled and held up the girl scouts sign.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Akiko asked.  
  
"I was put in the girl scouts, I dropped out though, I hated it. It was to… goody good for me."  
  
"That's my woman." WuFei whispered and Amy looked at him sharply and narrowed her eyes at him, then,   
turned back to her preceding state.  
  
"I give you my life if I tell anyone." Amy told them assuredly. Again, Heero smiled and told her that he would   
hold her to that word.  
All the while, Akiko was staring at the sky. Finally she spoke. "Hey guys, lets go. There it is!" all the guys   
looked up and ran to their respective Gundam's so they could catch the warp hole that had appeared in the   
sky before it closed.  
  
"As Amy was chasing after WuFei she managed to yell apologies to the girls. "We're really sorry, but we got   
to go now. Later y'all!" the guys waved backwards, not looking at the girls and running frantically to their   
way home, or were they? 


	5. Heero?!

5  
  
"Kah may ha... what the fuck is that?!" yelled Super Saiya-Jin Gokou as he put his hands down and let his attention be distracted by the falling mecha. The group looked at the sky in a state of fear. Well, almost the whole group, Vegeta was the only one that stood with his arms folded looking onward at the things that stopped him battle between Gokou.  
  
"How dare they mess with Vegeta, they shall pay when they land. You shall know the wrath of Vegeta!" he shook his fist in the air in the general direction of the gundams who were hurdling toward earth. He began to raise his power slowly so that his opponent, Gokou, doesn't notice anything odd, well, anything odder   
than the mecha anyway.  
  
"Huh?" Gokou whispered to himself. Vegeta is raising his power level? Well, maybe I should to, there is no telling what kind of power those things have. Vegeta and I might have to team up. Damn, what are those things? Gokou thought and ever so slowly began to raise his level of power too. They both watched the machines fall a couple miles from where the stood. Vegeta was the first to go and see what these large machines were.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, were all gonna die!" screamed a terrified Akiko.  
  
"Chill, we've already landed, you were a little late." Stated Milliardo as he was getting ready to slap her to get Akiko out of her state of frenzy.  
  
She became quiet and looked around, checked her body to make sure if she was all there, then smiled."...Oh, so we have. Hmm, I was a bit late, wasn't I?" she began to laugh nervously, but Milliardo opened the hatch and set her on solid ground. "Thanks, I needed that." her knees were shaking violently as she   
watched Amy and WuFei step out of Nataku.  
  
"Damn that was fun! Let's do it again!!!! Come on!!!!" Amy yelled. WuFei smiled at his companion and she raised her eyebrow. "Right." She stated as she turned to see Milliardo step up behind Akiko just in time to catch her as she fainted from fright. He laid her on the ground her on the ground as the others rushed up to them.  
  
"Wake up woman." Voiced WuFei as he shook her. "Wake up, this is time to faint." He was getting ready to slap her when Milliardo stopped his hand. "Weak woman, can't even get to wake up." He grumbled as he got up and let Trowa through.  
  
"Here, I have some smelling salts for her." he said softly  
  
"Those will wake her up for sure." Amy said while holding her nose closed and waving away the air in hopes to get the smell away. "Phew! You can wake the dead with that stuff." Trowa waved the salts under her nose and waited for her to make any sign of life.  
  
"Achoo! Damn Trowa, what are those things? You tryin to kill me or somethin." Akiko asked hysterically. She slowly sat up and got to her feet.  
  
"What are those flying things?" Quatre asked quietly. He grabbed the shoulder of whoever was closest to him. "Duo, what are those things?" he pointed in the horizon. "Do you see them?" he asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah, I see them." He said quietly, staring at the oncoming figures. There were 7 of them, varying in size, hair color and build. "Heero, we have company." He said more loudly. He caught Heero's attention and everyone began looking in the general direction of where Quatre was pointing. They slowly moved toward their respective Gundams and scrambled inside them. "What are they?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Why are you askin me, it's not like I'll know." Heero answered.  
  
"They look really strong, do you think they are friendly or are we gonna have to fight them?" Trowa said softly as he backed away from the oncoming figures.  
  
"Weaklings, all of you." WuFei stated firmly. "I will stay here and fight them myself, me and Nataku shall win!"  
  
"No you cant you idiot," Amy said as she slapped the back of his head again. "Am I going to have to knock some sense into you or somethin?" she hurriedly asked him as she pulled him into his gundam and made him start it up. Duo started laughin.  
  
Haha, Kakerot thinks he can beat me to them, well, we'll see about that! Vegeta thought as he raised his   
power level and shot forward.  
  
"What the hell!" Duo yelled as he saw a flying figure racing toward them. In less than a minute, Vegeta had landed right in front of the guys and started to blast them.  
  
"I know what you want." Vegeta told them. "You guys think that you can come here and kill Kakerot. Well, it isn't going to happen now will it?" by this time, Gokou and the rest of the Z Warriors had seen what Vegeta was doing and the rushed to stop him. "Well, well, well, your plans will not work now will they? You have met the strongest Saiya-Jin in the universe." He opened his hand in the same manner that he always does. "No one kills Kakerot until I do!"  
  
"Is that so?" Duo asked slyly. "Well, as it just so happens, I am Shinigami and this is my Deathscythe Hell Custom. Now play nicely little man, or you will die like the rest of them." Duo threw his head back and laughed evilly.  
  
"Vegeta." asked Heero. "We did not come to fight you. We landed here on accident through that time space contueim thing up there, see?" he pointed to the sky where they had just come from and it wasn't there anymore. "Well, it was there at least. Hmm..." he waked around with one hand stroking his head and the other one scratching his head mumbling nonsense.  
  
"Who are you?" Gokou asked.  
  
"I am called Shinigami. Now who are you?"  
  
"I am Chouzu." The little floating doll boy told them. "And this is Tein, Gokou, Krillin, Piccolo Vegeta, Gokou's sons Goten and Gohan and here is Vegeta's son, Trunks." None of the moved, they eyed the potential enemies and their mecha.   
  
"Ok, I am Heero Yuy, this is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, WuFei, and our passengers Akiko and Amy." Only Duo and the girls moved. Duo stepped up to Vegeta and tried to shake his hand, but instead nervously toward Gokou.  
  
"You seem a lot nicer than him" Duo said pointing at Vegeta.  
  
"Humph, you had better stay away from me boy. I'll kill you if you get to close to me."  
  
"Oh Vegeta shut up." Said Gokou.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then Gohan will take care of you." Gokou said triumphantly. Gohan looked up in a confused state of mind. He opened to his mouth to say something, but stopped before anything was said. Then he sensed another person coming up on the horizon behind them.  
  
"Dad, what's that?" Gohan asked as he was tugging on Gokou's shirt.  
  
"Humph." Snorted Vegeta. "Just some mere human. Nothing to be concerned with."  
  
"Well, I am going to check it out." Stated Piccolo as he flew in the direction of the oncoming apparition. They all watched in silence as Piccolo met up with the figure, and to their surprise, it flew next to him and continued their way despite Piccolo's warnings and movements of trying to stop the oncoming figure.  
  
"How can someone that fat fly?" asked Goten. "Look, the man is huge!"  
  
"Umm, Goten..." Gohan started shyly.  
  
"Ahh, what! A woman! No way, a woman can't fly!" WuFei shouted when he clearly saw the now recognizable figure.  
  
"What!" shouted Vegeta when he sensed the power level as it approached. "This can't be." He said quietly with a twisted expression. "A woman shouldn't have this much power."  
  
"She's stronger than me and she may rival Goten and Gohan's power." whispered Gokou.  
  
"What, no, she can't be this strong, I am the strongest fighter in the universe, she cannot..." he stopped. "What is this? There is more power? I can sense it! She is holding back. No no no! This isn't happening!" Gohan said under his breath.  
  
When the couple had finally gotten to the site of the others, the mysterious woman introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Sarah, what are your names?" Sarah paused, waiting for an answer, her red hair falling perfectly below her shoulders. "Anybody? Or do you not have names?" she began to get impatient with the group. "Look, I am not going to stand here all day."  
  
She reminds me of Bulma. Thought Yamcha. He looked quizingly at the female. "Uhh, hello, my name is Y...Ya-Yamcha" he managed to stutter. She looked at the others.  
  
"Hi, my name is Quatre Reberba Winner, it is a pleasure to meet you Ms., or is it Mrs. Sarah..." he paused, hoping she would fill in the rest.  
  
"Ms. Sarah Koiyama, nice to meet someone here that will talk." She shook Quatre's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hi, I am Duo Maxwell. Can I interest you in a dinner with me tonight?" Duo asked slyly, giving her the sexiest look he could possibly give.  
  
"No." Sarah said simply. "But who is that guy right there?" she asked while hovering toward Heero. "What is your name handsome?" she asked.  
  
"What?! You are going to choose that anti-social suicidal maniac over me?" Duo yelled, frustrated.  
  
"To put it frankly, yeah."  
  
Heero smiled an evil little smile. "My name is Heero Yuy." He said in a tone that cannot be put into words.  
  
"Ooh, I like you." Sarah said just as enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey you!" Gokou yelled. She turned. "Who or what are you?"  
  
"I am the only female Saiya-Jin who can transform into Super Saiya-Jin."  
  
"What?!" all the Z Warriors were taken aback at her response. "No way in hell! I am Vegeta, Prince of the planet Vegeta."  
  
"Oh, so you are the one I have been looking for!" she walked toward a startled Vegeta. "Yes, my father sent me here and told me to find you so that you could train me, we were supposed to get married, but I never found you, so I trained myself, and now I have no need of you. Thanks a lot Vegeta." She finished sarcastically.  
  
"What!" everyone looked at Vegeta and Sarah. "You two were supposed to be married?! *huge gasp from the warriors* no way!" she merely shook her head yes, then turned her attention back to Heero.  
  
"So, how's about us goin' out tonight?" *another huge gasp, this time from the pilots*  
  
"What, a girl can't hit on me?"  
  
"But what about Relena?" whispered Quatre.  
  
"Screw her, this chic is cool." Milliardo interrupted. They all looked at him. "Oops, did I just say that out loud? Sorry." He gave the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Just stay quiet Milliardo." Akiko commanded politely.  
  
"Who are you again. Run the whole story bye me one more time." Asked Vegeta. "Oh wait, nevermind, I think I got it. But what I don't believe is that you are a Super Saiya-Jin. Women cannot become Super Saiya-Jin, it's a proven fact." He told Sarah as if trying to convince her that she isn't like him.  
  
"Do you want me to show you? I can prove the fact very simply. Let me transform and I will show my true power."  
  
"Go ahead, be my guest." She smiled and began to raise her power level. Her hair automatically tuned the customary gold of the Super Saiya-Jins, but her power level raised still. 1,000,000...2,000,000...2,500,000...4,000,000...It continued to rise...75,000,000...100,000,000...500,000,000 was the final power that she showed. Sparks flew around her body and her straight hair was now standing on end. Her power shielded her and it created a red aura surrounding her body. She stood in front of everyone, not even trying anymore. "What?! What is this?!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"Hmm, I told you that I was powerful, didn't I?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"No, this isn't true, this lady cannot be more powerful than me, dad." Gohan told Gokou. "Umm, Ms. Koiyama, would you mind if I tried to fight you?" Gohan asked shyly.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it young one. I am much to strong for you."   
  
"Take this!" interrupted Vegeta as he threw a very powerful blast at her, which bounced off the shield like a little rubber bouncy ball. He was stunned.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" she asked. "It tickled!" she laughed.  
  
"Kaoken times 20!" Gokou yelled as he charged at her. With a wave of her hand Gokou flew off the way a bubble would when it gets caught in a very windy situation.   
  
"Distructo... Disk!" yelled small Krillin who had created the biggest, most powerful Distructo Disk ever. He shot it at Sarah. It disintegrated before it even reached her vicinity. "Noooooo!" he yelled frightened.   
  
"Kahhhhhhhhhmaaaaaaaaaayhaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaayhaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Gokou together as they shot their powerful bombs at the same time. Again, she waved them away, not bothering to waste any of her power to shoot back.   
  
"Lets she if she is worthy of me and Wing Zero." Muttered Heero as he climbed into his gundam. He brought out the beam saber and tried to stab her with it, the power went out immediately, so he tried the buster rifle. Again, no damage what so ever.  
  
"What the fuck is that thing?" Sarah asked as she glanced behind her. Heero stepped out, convinced that he would never defeat her.  
  
"Ok, I tried, and failed." He said ashamed of his weakness. If Wing Zero and I cant beat her, no one can." He fell to the ground (on his head as always) and his body bounced once, then settled in the dust below.  
  
"Shimatta Heero, get the hell up." Duo calmly yelled to him, as he continued to look at the woman and the other fighters.  
  
"Shimatta Onna!" WuFei yelled. "Who or what are you!"  
  
"It's an interspecies bisexual whore!" interrupted Amy who was now pointing at Sarah. "Lookatit, lookatit, lookatthemonkey, lookatthemonkey!" she said, laughing so hard and speaking so fast her speech was slurred together. Unfortunately, that wasn't her, everyone looked at her, including Sarah who was now more pissed than ever.  
  
"Stupid Onna!" yelled Vegeta. "She isn't a monkey yet! And look, she has no tail, she will never become a monkey!" he laughed maniacally at her tailless figure.  
  
"Cough cough." Said Sarah, not even trying to fake it. Vegeta looked at his own tailless figure.   
  
"Yeah, but...but...I have Bulma!" he exclaimed. "She really smart and can make me an Ultimate Super Saiya-Jin!" he laughed maniacally again.  
  
"So, wait, I am confused again. You guys...and Sarah...can turn into monkeys?" they nodded to Amy. "But why? What does it all mean?" she cringed.  
  
"Snap out of it Onna!" WuFei said while shaking her violently. In return Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently.  
  
"Dude! Chill, it's called a joke! I was playing around!" Amy shouted at him.  
  
"Uhh, guys, what the hell is that up there?" asked Teinnshinen as he was pointing up toward an off colored patch of sky.  
  
"Hey! That's our ticket home! Lets go y'all!" Duo shouted with joy. The guys scrambled into their gundams with the passengers and headed toward the patch of off-colored sky, leaving Sarah behind.  
  
"Hey hottie...umm...Heero! Wait up, I want to come! Dooooon't leeeeeaaaave meeeeee!" she screamed helplessly as she watched them go into the portal thing. 


	6. Bad Gardening Techniques

6  
  
"Great, now where the hell are we?" asked Milliardo who was looking down on the strange world.  
  
"I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Quoted Akiko. Milliardo looked at her oddly, raising an eyebrow. "Dorothy, Wizard of Oz." She waited for any sign of a response from him. None came. "Oh yeah, that was back in the day." He shrugged.  
  
"Milliardo?" asked Quatre. "Do you know where we are? It looks like Tokyo, but there are these plant things all over the place." I am seeing something, but I don't know what it is, or they, correcton." He said to the screen that was now connected to Tallgeese Three.  
  
"Quatre! Quatre!" screamed Milliardo at the now blank screen, it had gone off suddenly, and when he looked toward Sandrock, it wasn't there. Something had pulled it down, toward the ground below. He looked again and saw what looked like a plant wrapped around Sandrock's left leg. As the rest of the people followed Quatre to see what happened, Akiko pointed out something'  
  
"What are those blue things? They look like little jewels on their heads."  
  
All of a sudden the plant died. A blast hit it...  
  
'Quatre, are you all right? Amy asked breathlessly. He stood up, dusted off and answered that he was all right, a little shaken up was all, not a hair misplaced (ok, that's a big stretch). They looked around, only to find people wearing jackets with bands of color on them and carrying equipment from plant base to plant base scurrying about, not having enough time to look at them. Then, flying above them they saw a man with blades sticking out of his back, arms and even his knees!   
  
"What the fu..." Heero couldn't finish the sentence because he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What Duo!? What do you want now!?" Duo turned and looked at Heero oddly. Heero's eyes bulged as he turned around only to find Sarah. Heero screamed.  
  
"What? What? I just saved what's his name over there, you aren't glad to see me?" her red hair fell perfectly again as she went out of her Super Saiya-Jin form.   
  
"No, not another stalker!" Heero yelled. "No more Relena wannabes!!!!" he yelled louder.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave" she said as she turned away from him.  
  
"No, it's aight, you stay with me, just," he paused, "no more sneaking up behind me like that."  
  
As they watched the people in white colored jackets with different bands of color on them, they started to notice that another thing was coming their way. This time, the thing wasn't a plant looking thing; it looked like an insect. "What the..." said Quatre in a state of shock as he watched the oncoming insect.  
  
"Umm, y'all, I think we should be running right about now!" finished Duo who had started calmly, then ended in a yell as he took steps back, hoping the others would get his hint.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Stammered Sarah who was powering up again just to be on the safe side.  
  
They all started moving backward, away from the largest butterfly they have ever seen. The winds that the flapping wings were causing were like the winds caused by a cyclone or typhoon. They turned a corner and ran as fast as their legs could possibly go until"  
  
"Hey! Who are you! Why aren't you in a shelter?!" bellowed a deep voice. They looked around and as their eyes adjusted to the dim light they noticed tanks galore and part of the Japanese Army hiding from what was going on outside in the street. "All civilians should be in the shelters!" growled the same burly man in the tank that was closest to the street.   
  
"But sir..." stammered Akiko. "We don't live here-" she got interrupted.  
  
"I don't care, the aragami are on the loose and we can't afford to have casualties."  
  
"You didn't let me finish!" she yelled, feeling very frustrated. "We came here by accident and our gundams are right out there!" she finished hurriedly so that she could say it all to him without getting interrupted.  
  
"Nooooo! Deathscythe Hell!" yelled Duo. "Noooo! I forgot about you!" he shouted and took off running toward his gundam. "I'm a comin' buddy! Origami or no origami, I'm not gonna leave you behind."  
  
'Hey! Kid, kid!" the woman in pink yelled as she chased him. "Hey kid come back here! Aghh! Damn kids! Never listen, even if it is a matter of life and death!" she continued yelling at Duo while chasing him down, shooting at any aragami she could see in her line of view. She chased him with another girl, this time in a short blue skirt and a white with a red stripe jacket, the stripe in a v-shape.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Listen to me! You don't know what's goin on here! You need to go inside! Hurry before you die!" she screamed at him, almost catching up with him.  
  
"Momiji Fujimia! Get your ass to safety and let me worry about this little brat!" the woman in pink yelled.  
  
"No! I am not a mere sacrifice girl Koume! I will not hide! You go fight and I will help these people!" Momiji yelled while trying to pull her long brown hair from her eyes and mouth, the bow at the end of her hair   
wasn't working like it was supposed to. Koume looked at her and decided that she was right, she stopped and turned back, aiming her gun at anything that moved anything that looked aragami like anyway.  
  
Now Duo was scared and he ran faster than ever toward this Deathscythe Hell. When he reached it he immediately jumped inside and headed toward the others in an insane frame of mind.  
  
"No Duo no! Don't do anything!" Quatre shouted, "Put your gundam down! Lets just get to shelter and we will all be fine!" he continued to yell, but all was futile because it was apparent the Duo would not stop his stark raving mad attitude until someone got hurt, and even then he still wondered.  
  
All of a sudden, as if he just woke up and found out what had happened, Heero started out for Duo's low flying gundam.  
  
"Hey! Look at him go!" Amy said while pointing at Heero who was running around toward the back of the gundam.  
  
"Sarah! Pick me up!" he yelled she obeyed and flew to him, grabbed him and took him to the very back of the gundam. "Ok, put me down right there and get the hell away!" he screamed, formulating a plan. Again she obeyed. Where is it? He thought. Ahh, here it is. Duo wont stop 'til I make him, so I will make him stop. He laughed evilly and then pushed the self-distruct button.  
  
The siren went off and the self-destruct countdown began.  
  
"Hey Heero! What have you done?!" Duo shouted. He had already begun to land the gundam and look to see if it was possible that he could somehow stop the self-destruction process. But it wasn't possible from inside of the cockpit. He landed the gundam and in consequence Heero fell on his head and bounced.   
Sarah came to his aid, but instead Duo took hold of her and told her to take him up to where Heero had gone.  
  
"Self-destruction in one minute and thirty seconds." A toneless computerized voice announced.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Duo who was now in a state of panic. "Drop me there!" he screamed at Sarah. She put him down and he searched for the button quickly. "No! Where is it?!" he yelled again. He looked for help, but found only people staring at him. So, he found no one to help him. "No buddy, I won't let you die." He spoke to his gundam and rubbed his hand over the spot where the button is.  
  
'One minute to self-destruction." The same computerized voice stated calmly, but sharply, annunciating each syllable.  
  
"Ok buddy, here it goes." Said duo quietly, almost insanely. He pressed the button waiting for the would-be disaster to be over. The sirens stopped the lights stopped and the voice sounded.  
  
"Self-destruction aborted, self-destruction aborted." The last part of the sentence was not a sound of the brisk computerized voice emerging from the gundam, but it sounded as it had been on a tape and the tape   
had slowed down so much that it was terribly slow. A dark, depressing sound, but it was uplifting to everyone that overheard it, Especially Duo.  
  
A shout of joy came from the crowd of staring people as they realized that they were not in any immediate danger, well, any more immediate than what was already going on around them anyway. Duo rubbed his hand across the gundam and patted it the way someone would pat a car. "I knew we could get through this   
buddy." Duo told the inanimate object.  
  
He jumped to earth and went to Heero. "Hey man, don't ever do that again, you coulda killed us all and destroyed the whole city." He said calmly.  
  
"I was doing it as a favor to you, you were going insane inside that thing. You were the one putting our lives on the line ya' know." Heero responded.  
  
"Well, then..." He trailed off. "Umm, thanks I guess." He mummered the inaudible last words.  
  
"Oh how sweet!" said a high-pitched voice, an obviously fake cry. They looked around only to find a girl with shoulder-length brassy-blonde hair listening in on the conversation. "That's so sweet!" she cried again, still using the fake cry technique. She wrapped her arms around Quatre (who was very freaked out by this action) and began to fake sob. "That is so sweet that I think I am gonna lose whatever food I ate earlier." The faking stopped at this time, but her grip on Quatre didn't loosen.   
  
Watching this scene between Quatre and the unknown woman was hilarious. Quatre was trying to get away from the girl, but couldn't. He struggled very comically, but to no prevail. It was like watching an old Bugs Bunny cartoon when a girl grabbed hold of him and he couldn't get out of her arms. The guys were laughing at him, but they also felt sorry for poor old Quatre. Well, that wouldn't exactly describe him, for one thing, he was far from poor and he was not old at all.  
  
"Please, let me go." Quatre choked out. "I can't...... Breath." He managed to say, just barely able to move now from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh, sorry Your Blondeness"  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Milliardo offendedly. "I am The Blonde One, Your Blondeness, The Great Blonde, or a mixture of those names. Do not offend me when you call other people my names." He finished with pride. Amy and WuFei rolled their eyes and Sarah choked back a laugh, but Akiko smirked. By this time the excitement was over and most of the people went back into shelter or hiding, but a few remained. Among these few were the two girls that had chased after Duo, one of which was still holding her gun. This was no ordinary handgun she was holding either, so of course, it attracted Heero.  
  
"That's a nice gun, Koume was it?"  
  
"Yes, and no you may not have it, touch it or ogle it in any way unless it is looking only." She told him with authority. "It is my favorite gun and no one..." she looked at Momiji "No one may touch it. Isn't that right Momiji?"  
  
"Yes Koume." She said in a kind of disappointed or ashamed way. Her cheeks blushed a bit making everyone wonder what had happened with the gun in the past.  
  
'All I said is that it was a nice gun, well, gun is an understatement for this thing, huh?" Heero continued. "Yes, It is..." he said while walking around in deep thought. "I think it would be considered more like a bazooka than a gun, but I'm not very good at the whole gun subject." He said modestly.  
  
"Yeah? Then get outa my way; we have aragami to kill! Come on Momiji, let's find Mr. Kunikida and the others! Wait, yall have them machine things, so, y'all wanna come along with us?"  
  
"Sure!" said everyone but Quatre and the girl that was there. They all left to fight the aragami, but Quatre stayed where he was sitting while the girl tended to him.  
  
"Will this ever end?" asked an exasperated Quatre who then fell on his back in frustration. "Who are you anyway?" he asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Hikari Konoshi, friends call me Heather... I think it is an English name or something."  
  
"Well you know what Heather..." he got really close to her, almost like they were gonna kiss. "You almost choked me to death!" he raised his voice at her. "You know, kill me, me die, you know, fall down go boom and never get up again?" he explained so that she could get the hint on what he was talking about. "Do I need to say it again?" he asked irratedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre. I didn't mean to...do that..." she trailed off, muttering random apologies. It was clear that she was embarrassed, her cheeks turned tomato red and she shied away from his presence. Yes, it was clear she was embarrassed, or ashamed. She started to cry softly for some unknown reason.  
  
"Umm... Damn, how am I supposed to handle this? ...Heather, stop crying, I'm ok." He said gently. How can I get her to stop this hideous blubbering? He asked himself. I can't stand it! Even though he was thinking this, he was still being nice on the outside. "Maybe you should get back to a shelter." He   
suggested as he watched the butterfly die from Sarah's powerful blast. Unfortunately, the blast also took out a nearby building. He watched her look around to see if anyone had noticed, when she didn't find anyone, she went on her merry way. "Umm, if you could possibly go to a different shelter in a different town, you might be a little safer." He showed what "little" meant by using his thumb and forefinger, putting them about a centimeter apart.  
  
"No, I don't want to. I'm tired of being in a so-called "shelter" (uses quotation mark finger movement things) they aren't really working. Sometimes the aragami will just bust through the walls and we would have to evacuate the "shelter" (same finger motion)." She explained to him.   
  
"Hey Quatre buddy! This is fun, come on! Join us!" yelled Duo as he aimed Koume's bazooka gun thing at an aragami. Before he could shoot he looked back only to find Koume running at him full speed.  
  
'Give me back my gun! It's mine! You stole it from! GIVE IT BACK!" she came yelling and screaming and once she caught him, she gave him a few swifties. (Editor's note - a swifty is a good swift kick in the ass, it solves all   
problems) The two had to laugh at Duo's predicament. He was jumping and yelling and finally fell and gave Koume back her gun. "Here, if you want a gun, take this one then." She reached back and felt around for her spare gun that she kept on the small of her back. An odd look crossed her face as she searched more frantically.  
  
"Looking for this maybe? Or how 'bout this?" he asked slyly taking out a shotgun and an automatic pistol, both fully equipped and loaded.  
  
"How did you get those?" she asked while checking her right pant leg. "I had them a minute ago!" she started yelling again.   
  
He smiled slyly and answered: "well, I pick-pocketed you, what else did you expect? I'm not one to go   
asking before I take things, especially guns." He twirled the pistol and put it into his jacket holster in one   
smooth action. She fumed with hate now. "Hey Koume, don't blow a gasket."  
  
"Give me them back you ass! Give them back to me! They are mine! You do not need them! You might kill   
someone! So give them back to me NOW!" she demanded, giving poor Duo more swifties.  
  
"You are gonna bruise my beautiful butt!" he exclaimed trying to block the swifties he was getting. "Ouch!   
Ow! That hurts! Stop! Ouch!" he yelped like a helpless puppy.   
  
She only laughed, then carefully got back her guns. "Serves you right ass! Ja ne!"  
  
Duo waddled over to where Quatre and Heather sat. They were laughing so hard at him, especially when he   
walked over to them. He walked bow-legged holding his butt and whining about the pain. They were   
laughing so hard they were crying from the stomach pain and cramps they got from it. "Hey guys, I'm hurt.   
My butt hurts really bad now. I think she broke my tailbone or whatever bone is in my butt." He was   
serious.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." He laughed wildly, wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to calm down before continuing.   
  
"I feel bad for you, I really do…" the laughing started again. "…But I can't forget that you, Duo Maxwell,   
Shinigami, got beat by a girl in pink!" More wild laughing commenced.  
  
"Koume is no ordinary girl Quatre man, she's strong. Trust me on this." He rubbed his butt and winced at   
the pain. "And man can she kick." He ended, then watching them crack up in laughter made him do the   
same, alternating laughs and whines, whimpers, and ouches. Now even Duo had to wipe his eyes from the   
laughter and some from the pain he was putting himself through. "So, what's her name?" he asked after   
the laughing finally stopped.  
  
"My name is Heather, Hikari anyway, and why didn't you just ask me yourself?" he just shrugged his   
shoulders.  
  
"So y'all two gonna get together like Heero and Sarah, Milliardo and Akiko and WuFei and Amy did?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it depends on if she wants to and if we can take her really."  
  
"What, you mean you don't care if you don't like me or somethin'?"  
  
"Well, I thought that would be a given. I am certainly not gonna let you travel with us if I can't stand you, I'm   
not that nice." Quatre answered back.  
  
"Ok then. Yeah, I think you are pretty good lookin, so I wouldn't mind goin with you guys and girls."  
  
"Really? That's cool, but only good lookin? Not hot or breathe taking or anything more?" he said as he   
gave Duo the leave signal. Duo took the hint and went of to find the others and see if they had killed   
anything yet.  
  
"Don't push your luck." She snapped. He was taken aback by this comment. "What do you think about me?   
See, I happen to like blondes, which is why I picked you. I was gonna pick that other blonde, you know, the   
tall one, but that chic with him gave me the death glare."  
  
"Well, I do find that you are rather attractive." He kind of turned his head when he said that, she supposed   
to make sure no one overheard him say it. "And I wouldn't mind having you with me, I mean, I don't want to   
be the only person left without a girl. It looks like Duo wants that Koume girl to go with him."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, I'll go. But, where?"  
  
"Oh, we were sucked through this little portal thing and it brought us to all these different places and we   
are just gonna travel it until we get back home." He finished, but all she did was look at him cock-eyed,   
unbelievingly. "No! Seriously! Ask the others!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say Quatre-dear." She added sarcastically.   
  
All of a sudden Quatre got up in a state of fear and panic. He tried to call out to Heather, to tell her to get   
up too, but he couldn't breathe, the fear he held had engulfed him completely. Suddenly his legs felt like   
rubber and Heather felt a strong wind to her back. Quatre fell down, but still tried to remain moving   
backward. His legs felt like nothing but two rubber bands, going so numb from the lack of oxygen in his   
body that he couldn't even tell that he had legs without looking. He wasn't breathing because he was too   
scared of the thing that was coming.  
  
It looked like a man, only this man had long purple hair and eight blade-looking things coming out of his   
skin. Not only that, but behind him was an insect, a flying insect. This must be an aragami. It has to! But   
what is he! This does not feel right at all! It isn't natural! He thought. It was his only thought, a broken   
record playing over and over again in his brain. He looked at the man and realized that the blades were   
very sharp and tough too. They were attached to the back of his hands, his knees, four on his back, and   
the last two jetting out from his shoulders. Each blade was long, and sharp, and looked like it was   
handcrafted just for him. No hilts, just a blade…a double-edged blade at that with a pointed tip, all silver.   
Yet, even with all eight of his blades, he wore pants and a shirt, they were ripped and tattered, but that is   
what made him look like a man. His long purple hair was surprisingly still considering how much his insect   
was creating.  
  
The insect behind him, that can't be the one that Sarah killed could it? Oh no, don't tell me that these   
things can't die. Nothing is immortal, not even this. But… he thought, his mind conflicting with him, telling   
him the things that he knew were true but didn't want to know. He thought about ignoring his pacifist   
beliefs and just shooting it, But he didn't carry a gun and he was sure that Heather didn't have one.   
Besides, what good would it do, if this was the one that he had seen Sarah blast then a mere gun certainly   
wouldn't work against it. The butterfly thing was overly large, but that was the only difference between this   
butterfly and a regular butterfly, well, that and it's urge to kill. It flapped it's wings, then it started to create   
a cocoon like thing around them. It built up a huge dome and sealed them off inside with the man. Now   
they were both frightened, the sunlight had been blocked and it was darker inside and then there was the   
aragami and the man…  
  
"Murakuma! You shall die!" announced another man, but this man also had blades coming out. He had   
them on the knees, and four on the back and two of them jetted from his shoulders.   
  
"Ahh, Kusanagi how nice to see you again. I'm sure that you will be no match for me, again." He bragged,   
not even looking at Heather and Quatre now. Quatre looked around to see where he had come from. Then   
he noticed light being swallowed or something, he looked in the direction and found that   
this…Kusanagi…had ripped a hole in the cocoon wall to get inside and now the butterfly was sealing it up   
again. Quatre tried to move toward the dimming light but couldn't, he was paralyzed with fear, or so he   
thought. He wanted to scream, but the fear welled up in his throat and he couldn't do anything but try to   
swallow it, nothing worked right, not his voice, legs, arms, even his mind seemed to be dysfunctional.   
Meanwhile, his still looked at the two men with vivid interest, sheer curiosity… and morbid fear. "Kusanagi,   
you know you can't beat me, I am better than you in every way, I am stronger, faster and I have eight   
matabas. You should know that I am superior to you in every single way. Fight me and you will die, oppose   
me and you will die an awful, painful death, join and you shall become a servant to Susannah-Oh.  
  
"Murakuma! I will never join you and Susannah-Oh and you two shall die before I do! So…" he whispered   
the last part… "You might as well start the process of surrendering to me and the rightful Kushinada,   
Momiji!" he finished dramatically, his arms making an "L" shape, the right arm a little to the side of his   
head, and the left corssed underneath it. He started to scream in pain as his matabas started to glow blue,   
then Quatre watched in horror as his skin split. Two blades ripped out of his arms and stuck out in a faint   
moon-look shape.  
  
"Ahh, Kusanagi…" Marakumo chuckled. "You still believe you can defeat me? All you do is futile. I cannot   
be destroyed, for I have the power of Susanna-Oh and Kaede with me, you can't destroy your beloved   
Kaede can you?" he asked slyly, very sure of himself.  
  
"I will… I will…I will…I WILL DESTROY ALL EVIL AND PROTECT ALL OF JAPAN WITH MOMIJI AT MY SIDE!!"   
he finished as he flew at the still calm man opposite of him.  
  
Now that those blade like things have extruded from his for arm he become… oh… a different person it   
seems. He is no longer the calm man that he was before, he isn't as cool and collected and he might get   
killed in here… like us…Quatre thought. He looked back at Heather who had fainted with all the action   
going on in this bubble thing that the thing had created. And why can't I move?! Quatre yelled in his mind   
as he frantically started to struggle to get up, or even move, but he couldn't. He felt like a deer, staring into   
the headlights of a fast oncoming car on the longest, darkest night of the year. He could do nothing at all,   
couldn't move, and he sure as hell didn't want to draw attention to himself, so he didn't even want to think   
about talking, he didn't even want to think for fear that these two men could read minds. He struggled   
again to move without making the slightest sound. He tried to pick his arms up and lift his body, but   
couldn't do it. Oh man, oh no. Why can't I move!? I not feeling pain or anything…wait…I'm not feeling   
anything at all! I can't even feel the ground I am on; I can't feel the slight weight of my clothes shoes… and   
can't even feel the dagger! It's still there; it has to be though!! I don't see it anywhere and I know that I had   
it when this cocoon was made, but I cant feel it now! He started screaming silently. Voiceless screaming was   
all the sound that was made by him. His thoughts rushing into his head more and more, the though of   
dying in this God-for-saken place, the thought of him never seeing his friends again, it all came to him in a   
rush of fear. Fear for his friends, fear for Tokyo, fear for the people outside, fear for the earth and universe,   
fear for heather, and fear for his life, sanity, and him…  
  
Once more he struggled to get up, but, again, he failed in accomplishing this simple task. Then somethin   
caught his eyes… a transparent film over Heather. Had that been there before or am I just going insane?   
Is it really there? He contemplated the weightless film to himself. No, it has to be there, maybe that's why I   
can't move! That's it! Now, I f I could just get this stuff off me I could help her and get the hell outa here!   
The first sign of hope shown on his pale, sullen, sunken, frightened face. He struggled soundlessly, unable   
to get any gain on the transparent film on him.  
  
"Ahh, Kusanagi! That's it, let it out, kill yourself for the sake of Japan. It will do no good in the end though,   
the country is under our command." Marakumo said while blocking Kusanagi's dagger-like things on his   
arms and knees.  
  
"Marakumo!! Just give it up! This world would be nothing if you ruled! You kill..." right then Kusanagi was   
stabbed and he fell to the ground, gasping and heaving, trying to hold his stomach in its place. He looked   
at Quatre then, for the first time and acknowledged his presence, then looked back at a smirking Marakumo   
with a string of blood coming out of his mouth and smiled before struggling to stand up again.   
  
"Oh no, I'm dead now." Whispered Quatre insanely. His eyes were wide with fear as he realized that now   
both of the men knew that he was there… if they didn't already know before.  
  
Kusanagi struggled to get up without letting his hand stay away from his open wound, only he knew how   
bad it was. The others in the cocoon didn't, although he suspected that by the way Marakumo was grinning   
he had an idea of to the size of his stomach wound. He took his coat and wrapped it around his stomach   
tightly, like a makeshift bandage would be wrapped around a wounded chest. Then, as his already red   
trench coat soaked with blood and soon started to drip on the ground, he struggled to stand, wincing in   
pain as whatever was left of his stomach muscles tightened and contracted as he stood up on shaky,   
unstable legs. Then, focusing all of his energy, he was able to walk forward, dripping blood from he   
stomach as he went. He looked deeply into Marakumo's eyes and whispered: "Marakumo. You will be killed.   
But, it won't be quick and painless, no, no it won't. It will be long, drawn out, and filled with pain. Every limb   
will be torn from you, every extremity will be cut off your helpless body." He stumbled, but caught his   
balance and continued to walk forward. "You will be in pain for what you are doing to this country, these   
helpless people." He waved a hand toward Quatre and Heather. "All these animals… Kaede!" he started to   
yell, wiping the blood from his mouth as he did so. "You will pay! Mark my words..." and with those final   
words he flew toward a stunned Marakumo and impaled him, sliced his arms off as promised and   
repeatedly stabbed him with his own bio-daggers. Then, with the lifeless body on the cold, hard floor, he   
concentrated on the aragami. Quatre could do nothing but lay there and look at the dead man with the long   
purple hair once known as Marakumo, then, lost reality all together and fainted out of nervousness, the   
heat, and the fear that swelled in his throat.  
  
"HEY! HEY! Put the Q-Man down!" Quatre recognized Duo shouting. "I repeat, put the q-man down!"   
Quatre looked up to find that he was no longer on the ground, he was in the wounded man's arms.  
  
"Hey! Kusanagi! Put him down!!!" screamed Momiji as she ran to him, but, ungracefully, tripped and fell.  
  
"Ooh, look it's the rabbits today!" Kusanagi gleefully teased as he put Quatre on the ground and helped   
Momiji up.  
  
"You pervert!" Momiji said laughing lightly at her own klutziness and weird animal panties. She tried to slap   
him for his comment, but he was able to catch her hand, then kiss it like a gentleman would kiss a lady   
before a dance back in the medieval ages. (wait yall, I didn't get the wrong era, did I? sorry if I did…) she   
blushed and he all of a sudden turned and went off into the distance, killing aragami as he went.  
  
"Heather? Heather? Where are ya babe?" Quatre started asking frantically.  
  
"Hey Q-man, she right here, you didn't se that?" duo said, pointing to Trowa who held her safely in his   
arms. "She's fine, how are you and what happened in there? That man wouldn't tell us anything!"   
  
"I feel a little weird right now." He put a hand to his head to see if he had a fever. "Hey!" he realized. "I can   
move again! So I'm not paralyzed!" he moved his arms and legs for good measure then carefully sat up   
and used his hands for support. He grabbed Momiji who was the closest and hugged her tightly. "I can   
move again! I can move! I'm not paralyzed after all!"  
  
"Hey, lemme go." Choked Momiji.  
  
"Gomen ne, Momiji-sama. Wait! This is not a Japanese speaking fic! I'm sorry Momiji." He said, startling   
others around him. He looked at the sky again and yelled, slapping Momiji hard on the arm and shoulder   
repeatedly in his discovery. "Look yall! There it is! Right there! Come on! Where is Sandrock?! Lets go!!!!"   
the other guys followed Quatre's gaze and found the psychedelic ring in the sky.  
  
They piled into their respective gundams, Quatre got a little help from everyone and so did Heather.   
  
The monitor in everyone's gundams came on and Heero asked where Milliardo and Akiko have been.   
  
Suddenly, they came on and Heero recognized their presence with some questions that the two refused to   
answer, but instead blasted off into the psychedelic ring in the sky with the others following closely behind. 


	7. Party Baby! Party!

7  
  
  
In a brilliant spark of dazzling white light the six gundams and the people inside, now adding up to ten all   
together, flew threw the sky only to find something that made the everyone ecstatic… well, almost   
everyone that is…  
  
"All right!!!! A beach party!!!" screamed Akiko as she automatically lost all of her clothes revealing the black   
and red bikini underneath.  
  
"Hey, Akiko, we don't know where we are, but, from the looks of it, we still ain't home." He said, eyeballing   
her instead of the surroundings.  
  
"Yeah! But people, and a beach! Ahh..." she sighed and leaned back, using Milliardo as a backrest. "Finally   
I can get some rest, doesn't look like anything to be afraid of here, now, its fun."  
  
"Oh goody. Look, it's a beach party with lots of people. Great!" Amy muttered sarcastically. "Skin cancer   
anyone?" she added going into a totally preppy mode, then going back to her slumped position without a   
smile on her.  
  
"Onna! You drive me crazy, keep the moving to a minimum in the cockpit!" WuFei tried to hide his   
excitement by yelling at her, but it didn't work, he was ready to see some chics in bikinis.  
  
"Yes master."  
***  
  
"Ohh, what's this? A beach party? Score!" Sarah said as she brought out a brush from what seemed like   
thin air, brushed her hair and then started to put sunscreen on what you could see of her body.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"What does it look like, I'm getting geared up for some much needed rest and laying out. I need a tan, look   
at this white skin!" she held up her arm to show him her pail skin. "I've been training so much that I haven't   
really done anything fun. Train, train, train, train, train! All the time, I'm just glad a got the body to lay out in   
my bikini." Heero rolled his eyes, but looked at her figure and imagined that scantily clad and he smiled to   
himself.  
  
The monitor came up at this instant and it was Akiko. "Hey Sarah, you got any sunscreen on ya? I'm out."   
  
She held up the full bottle and smiled. "Sure do, I always come prepared. And by the way… how did you   
get dressed? I mean, he is right there!" she gestured to Milliardo.   
  
"Oh do you really think I got undressed in here? Such a small space, and well, he's here to." She laughed.   
"No, like you, I come prepared." She held up her empty bottle of sunscreen for Sarah to see. "But, I ran   
out, the suit was on under my clothes. Too bad about no lawn chairs or blankets or anything, I'm sure we   
can find some or buy a few." She held up some cash and winked.  
  
Just then monitor screen split and another face appeared, this time it was Heather. "Umm, hello y'all. Ok,   
well that answers my question I guess. " She said after she saw Akiko. "I was gonna ask if yall were going   
to the beach too, but that seems kind of stupid now doesn't it? Oh well, I shall leave yall be, Quatre is   
looking for a space to park, I mean land he gundam at. Man! I just cannot get used to saying the right thing   
when it comes to these gundams!" she started to laugh and the other girls laughed with her. "Ok, well I'm   
gonna get off and leave yall be, I want to keep talking with Quatre."  
  
"Ok then. Ja ne Heather!" Akiko and Sarah chimed in together. After she left, Akiko thanked Sarah kindly for   
the sunscreen and left her and Heero alone.   
  
"Oh good, she does have some, Milliardo…"  
  
"Huh?" he said dumbfoundedly  
  
"Well, she has sunscreen, but I won't be able to put it on my back, could you do it for me? I'm not asking   
this as a sexual favor, but just as a general favor. I'd ask another one of the girls, but personally, I don't   
think they would want to." She smiled sweetly at him, trying desperately to get her way.  
  
"Sure, ok then, if that's all I have to do." She nodded in approvement  
  
Meanwhile Duo was having a blast already, he opened up communications to the outside and instead of   
hearing a bunch of noise, he heard wonderful music and saw some real babes out there. Of course the only   
girl that stood out from the crowd was a red head. She was the only red head in a crowd of blondes and   
brunettes. That was what drew his attention as he kept telling himself that he would find her, I mean, she   
shouldn't be that hard to spot, should she?  
  
Trowa was the first person to spot the nearly empty stretch of grasslands. So, they took up most, if not all   
of that space and landed there. It was the ideal spot for landing. It had no trees, and it was close to the   
beach, so the girls wouldn't have to walk across the hot, white sand for a very long distance. Sarah   
refrained from using her power of flight for fear that would cause panic among the people here. She looked   
around and immediately loved the song playing. When they got to the main part of the beach, they found   
out that the band on stage at the moment was Petty Booka and they were doing their cover of "Itsy Bitsy   
Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini".  
  
Duo automatically set out to look for the red head he saw from above. He liked original girls who did not fall   
into a category, so, this girl was his kind of girl. He set off to search for her, whatever her name was. He is   
just calling her "beautiful"  
  
As the girls went off to buy a large blanket for them to lay on, the guys sat in the sand and started talking.   
  
"Man, look at all these women!" Duo said happily, even though he wanted to find Beautiful.   
  
"I know what you mean, but…" Milliardo paused, staring strait ahead of him. "Look at our three girls, they   
sure do look good in that, don't they?" he slowly turned his head until his ear was near his shoulder. The   
other guys sat in a row, doing the same thing and smiling.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go scope out the other chics around here, k?" duo stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Ok, but hey! You have to be back soon, and watch the sky, don't go off with a hot chic and forget us."   
Heero said.  
  
"Oh guys, don't worry, its me!" he smiled and turned around, leaving the other guys worried. "Now where   
are you Beautiful?" he whispered quietly, looking for a simple strand of red hair in the distance. Duo walked   
around in a dazed state, dodging people here and there, bumping into a few of the dancing people. He   
looked a little out of place in his black priest-like outfit. A little hot too, you could tell as he took off his shirt   
and started sweating a bit. By this point, as he hung his shirt around his neck, women started to look at   
him, and linger around him a bit. They stared at his toned upper body that was lightly sweating. He noticed   
this, he noticed that he could now have just about any girl on this beach that he wanted, but instead he   
searched for his Beautiful.  
  
"Where could she be?" duo whispered under his breath to no one but the wind, carrying his voice out to   
sea. He stood on the shore and dug his toes into the breaking water. He put his hands in his pockets and   
sighed in defeat, he had been looking for what was it, two or three hours? He looked at the water, hoping   
to see that red hair again, he didn't.  
***  
  
"Hey handsome." Someone said behind him, bringing Duo out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Hey,   
what's your name?" the voice asked.  
  
Duo turned around to find a tall, leggy, busty brunette in his view. "Hi." He said sweetly. "My name is Duo   
Maxwell, and you are?" he added.  
  
"Oh, Duo, that's a nice name. Oh, my name is Elspeth, only people call me Tenshi. It's a nick name." She   
smiled rather alluringly at him and stuck out her hand.  
  
Duo shook her hand and then kissed it gently. "Hello Tenshi. How are you today?" Well, if I can't find   
Beautiful, she'll do. He thought.  
  
"Duo?" she asked. "Or, what should I call you? Do you have a nick name or not?"   
  
"No, I'm just Duo. Plain and simple." He had no intention about telling her about Shinigami.   
  
"Ok, so, how are you?" she asked, trying strike up a conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm loving it here. The beach feels so good under your feet as you walk along, the music is great, and   
there are lots of people here." he listened to the song which was now playing. It was Evolution by Ayumi   
Hamasaki.   
  
"Oh yeah, I love her! She's got an awesome voice and her songs are so great." Tenshi added   
enthusiastically. Duo and Tenshi started to walk around together, talking and smiling and being happy, but   
still Duo searched, almost unconsciously, for his Beautiful.  
  
After a while, they headed toward the middle of the beach where all the dancing was going on. They danced   
to Ayumi's last song before the other band came on. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company.   
After their dance they leaned up against each other for support because their legs felt like rubber.  
  
"Hey, you dance pretty good to this kind of music." Tenshi said while breathing heavily.  
  
"I basically just followed you." He managed to get out of him between breaths. They sat on the sand, still   
using each other as support, back to back they sat, leaning on each other. "So, who is the next band   
coming on?"   
  
"I think it's GLAY, I don't know though. Not to sure." Tenshi gasped for breath and wiped sweat from her   
head.  
  
"GLAY? Cool!" he said, trying to sound like he knew who they were.   
  
"Yeah man! I love them!" she managed to say excitedly. "My favorite of them is…" Duo lost his conscience   
as he suddenly saw his Beautiful.  
  
"There she is…" he whispered in quiet awe. He stared at the red hair that seemed as if it was just floating   
behind her as she made her way through the hot crowd. A roar of the crowd and screaming girls made   
there way up to the stage as the opening lines of "Survival" was played.   
  
"Kowadaka ni jidai wa survival dato commentator…" sang Teru. The crowd went wild for his voice and Tenshi grabbed Duo's   
hand and tried to pull him toward the group. Only, he wasn't there anymore. She looked around for the Braided Boy, but he was   
no where to be found.  
  
"Oh well, there is always Takuro." She said as she made her way toward the popular band singing the song with Teru like   
mindless drone.  
***  
  
Still following the lock of red hair that sometimes went out of site, Duo could only hope that she would not think of him as a   
stalker. Not be frightened away from him, and certainly not hit him. He hadn't heard the song fully, but he figured it suited this   
state of mind he was in. it was like warfare to him. He was silently stalking Beautiful like she was an enemy, in which she was. She   
had invaded his heart and took over completely.  
  
The song ended and after all the screaming, yelling, applauding and even a flying bathing suit top or two,   
they started another one. This one was slow, "Will Be King" started up and the crowd got quiet. The   
melodic music with Teru's angelic voice had calmed them down enough to hear this soft song. He looked   
back at the abnormal silence and saw the crowd swaying to the music.  
  
The song had ended signaling the crowd to come out of their trance like state and yell and scream some   
more.  
  
"This song is dedicated to Nirvana, Kurt-sama, we miss you." he looked above at the clear blue sky. "About   
a Girl" was played and Teru, with some slight English problems, began singing it.  
  
"Hey! I know this song!" Duo shouted. "But, it's so old, it's like… a classic." He dropped his voice down to   
a whisper so people wouldn't suspect anything. The people in the crowd who can speak English were   
singing along, others were just dancing to it and yelling things like "Teru forever! Takuro is the best! Hisa is   
hot! Jiro, look at me!" among other such things.  
  
He had lost site of his red beacon. Sadly, duo turned away in defeat. He let his head drop in shame. When   
he turned around there it was, out of the corner of his eye. Red hair! She was so close he could feel it, and   
in fact, he did. The wind blew and it made her hair fly, his face was engulfed in the silky hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she apologized and her face turned red with embarrassment. She took the   
flame printed hair tie from her wrist and tied back her hair.  
  
"No, no it's ok." Duo said, kind of out of breath. He ad found her and now he was speechless.   
  
"Kiss kara hajimaru yoru wa atsuku because I love you!" she sang and danced, clapping with the beat that Toshi provided.  
  
Desperate to spark up a conversation, Duo asked, "so, what is this song called?"  
  
"Yuuwaku! It's one of my favorites. Have you been here long?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? How do you know I'm not from here?"  
  
"It's obvious. You apparently don't know who this band is and you look American, in fact, I would swear you were if you didn't   
speak perfect Japanese."  
  
"Well, you're right, my name is Duo, what about you?"  
  
"Lisa, hi Duo, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Hmm, sounds like a new song, what is this one called?"  
  
"Oh, this is 'Rain'. Very good song. It is the first song that these guys have ever played. Yeah! Takuro wrote it with Yoshiki." Duo   
got a blank look on his face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yoshiki! X-Japan leader!" another blank look crossed Duo's face. "You know…. hide… Toshi… Yoshiki… Pata…Heath…   
anything coming to you?" duo shook his head like a little child who had been punished for some unknown reason. "really?! Well,   
you aren't from around here then, I thought that even Americans knew about them! where are you from?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone, but I come from the future.  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm Utada Hikaru, I just died my hair red to be inconspicuous." Lisa said sarcastically. Again, the same blank   
stare. "Aah! Your hopeless!" she shouted. "I give up!"  
  
"I need to tell you somethin, but not here." he grabbed her hand and started to lead her away from the crowd that was now   
dancing to "Groovy Tour". She pulled back though. "You don't want to come with me? It's just something I need to tell you." a   
frightened look appeared on her innocent face. "Oh! You think that I'm gonna hurt you or somethin? Right?"  
  
She shook her head yes.  
  
"But I'm not, in fact, well, I can go find one of the girls that we brought with us here if you want me too."  
  
"Wait wait wait, we?"  
  
"Yeah, we. Trowa, Milliardo, Heero, Quatre and WuFei. So far we each have a chic with us, Milliardo has Akiko, WuFei has Amy,   
Quatre has Heather, Heero has Sarah. I was lookin forward to having you accompany us, but if you don't even trust me, then I   
guess you can't." the disappointment was obvious.  
  
"Well, if I can pick the place we go to talk then."  
  
"No problem! Just lead the way!" the happiness was back in his eyes. Lisa smiled and led him over near   
where the gundams were.  
  
He told her everything, even what he thought when he first saw her from above. Lisa was astonished.  
  
"So, where are these gundams?"  
  
"Right there, look up, don't you see them?"  
  
"Wow." She whispered when she saw the immense figures towering above the trees. "It's a wonder no one   
else has seen these."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they have, but paid no mind to them. So, you want to go meet the others, or would you like to   
check out Deathscythe Hell?"  
  
"Is that some sort of pick up?"  
  
"What?!" a large sweat drop appeared on his head. "no! no! Deathscythe Hell is the name of my gundam,   
that's all! Really!" a number of large sweat drops appeared on his head.  
  
"Ok, if you say so, lead the way."  
***  
  
"This is good 'ole Deathscythe Hell." He leaned up against the left shoe of his buddy and looked up at the   
sky, caught a glimpse of the discoloration in it and freaked out.  
  
"Oh my gosh! There it is!" he yelled looking up at the portal.  
  
Lisa looked up and saw it too, then she looked straight ahead and saw people running.  
  
"Duo! Lets go!" Trowa yelled as he ran to his gundam.  
  
"Get your ass in the cockpit Maxwell!" WuFei yelled as he lowered the rope down to let him and Amy in.  
  
"Let's go Lisa, are you comin with me, or will you stay here?" Duo asked, he really didn't want to mention   
leaving her if she didn't come, he didn't even want to think about it, but he had to give her that choice.  
  
She stepped up to him, took his hand and he pulled her onto the lift with him. Oh, I love this. She's so   
beautiful and she is holding on to me, oh, I love this he thought.  
  
"Ok, let' go." Lisa said as the lift brought them up to the cockpit. Moments later, she was seated in his lap,   
looking at the nearing warp. She didn't scream, but the energy rushed through her veins and she held her   
breath when they went through. 


	8. Back Home with Passengers

8  
  
  
"Here! Pass it!" Hizoku shouted, "I'm wide open!"  
  
The ball came to the athletically muscular, yet beautifully feminine 5 foot 5 girl with her waist length black   
cherry hair, that appeared black in shade and red in light, in a high ponytail. Her eyes shone emerald green   
with the fury of competition and joyous sport. She expertly and gracefully caught the ball, dribbled it   
temptingly around and between her legs and body, just daring her guard to try and steal it from her before   
she took off running toward the basket. Making an easy lay-up without any troubles from the opponents,   
she scored another two points for her team, The Rebels.   
  
"We are whoopin up on them!" her blue haired teammate shouted as she gave Hizoku a double high five.   
The score was now 115-93, Rebels over Westlake late in the fourth quarter.  
  
"Yeah! We're kickin some major ass!"  
  
"You said it Hizoku!" shouted her dark haired teammate.  
  
After the last five minutes of the game, Hizoku scored another 7 points and her teammates scored 10 all   
together. When the final buzzer went off, she lined up with the rest of her team and shook hands with   
Westlake, congratulating them on a great game. The score was 132-97 Rebels took the glory.  
  
"Hey yall, good game!" Hizoku shouted back over her shoulder as the other team sulked off the court and   
headed for home.  
  
"Man Hizoku! You were all over 'em! How did you get to be so good?" bounced the blue haired girl.  
  
"Oh, I started playing a long time ago Ayana. But, I still need to get better."  
  
"You already leave all of us in the dust! How do you suppose you need to get better?" Mai asked as she   
wiped some sweat off her brow with the black Rebels towel.  
  
"Yeah! You're great! I'm sure you're even better than the professionals now!" said Fierra, her dark haired   
teammate.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Hizoku laughed at the thought of her, playing better than the professionals did.   
  
"I can see it now." She prophesized and held her hand up to her mouth like she was holding a microphone.   
"And here we are where Hizoku Tomizawa has played her first game with the professionals. And let me say,   
boy she was out of league. The highlights show her scared, and uncertain about how to dribble the ball   
correctly and where too. She slipped, causing a personnel foul while guarding her opponent. As she reach   
in for the ball, and on accident, she slipped in some of her own sweat. Yes, a very bad day for Hizoku   
Tomizawa indeed. Now, back to you Chang."  
  
Her teammates were in stitches, falling over one another, laughing wildly at her reporter act.  
  
"You know that's not true!" shouted Anaya as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Yeah! You will be the best there is!" Fierra giggled, trying to clam down. "And if not in basket ball, then   
definitely improv!" she let go a loud laugh before patting Hizoku on the back.  
  
"Not to sure about that either!" now even Hizoku was holding her stomach as she was laughing so hard at   
her own act. She made the same motion with her hands, intending to do another reporter act. "Yeah, and   
here we have… umm…. What's her name, uh…. Oh well." they all began to laugh again as the walked   
toward the nearest store to get something to eat.  
***  
  
While in the little burger joint to celebrate their victory over Westlake, Hizoku looked out the window and got   
a glimpse of the tail end of a teal gundam-like figure.  
  
"Hey girls, let me out, I have to go do somethin real quick."  
  
"What, is your man home?" Ayana sarcastically asked, making the other three girls stitch up with laughter   
again.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. You of all people know damn well he is not "somethin" and it's not real quick either."   
Hizoku said, using sarcasm as her weapon of choice. "You should know that by now."  
  
The other girls made the "burn" sound (you know, the "ooh girl" sound). "Yeah, I should know that by   
now. I mean all those times I've called and you guys were together and all. How long can you guys stay with   
each other?! I mean really!"  
  
"That is left better unsaid" more laughing erupted from the crew of teen girls. "And now, I must leave on   
that. Bye!"  
  
"Later!" shouted Feirra and Ayana and the other two.  
***  
  
Hizoku walked out of the joint and went to the nearest landing station to ask if six mobile suits had landed.   
The man behind the glass reported a no, but he reported to have heard about some gundam models come   
in through the south port. Hizoku thanked the suited man kindly and went to the south port.  
  
When she got there, she saw covered figures that stood almost to the roof of the spaceport.   
  
"That has got to be them!" she whispered in triumph. She smiled and ran her finger through her tangled   
mess of hair and proceeded to snoop around the covered figures. As she got up to the foot of the figure,   
she peaked under the covering and saw a black foot base. "It is them!" she whispered as she let the   
covering droop and cover the exposed part of the mecha.  
  
"Ok, I want this out of here! Take it somewhere else!" shouted an unknown voice. Sounds of a heavy-duty   
machine belt were heard, but nothing seemed to move.  
  
"Oh, we just got back! I could use a nice big breakfast, it's been a long… well, it's been a long time since   
I've last eaten!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Let it go Duo, were all hungry."  
  
"Duo! You guys are back!" Hizoku ran toward where the voice was coming from to see Duo, Milliardo,   
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and WuFei standing in a circle with *big gasp from Hizoku* girls she had never seen   
before! The five unknown girls were dressed differently, looked and certainly acted differently thank any   
person she had ever seen before!  
  
"Trowa!" she called out.  
  
He looked around and after seeing his beautiful graceful girl running toward him, he braced for impact,   
which happened almost immediately.  
  
"Oh your back!" she said glomping him. Milliardo, Heero, you better have not hurt him or I'm gonna be   
pissed."  
  
"Nope, you won't believe what happened!"  
  
"Huh? From what I heard, you guys were fighting and they were sent to stop you. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Well… that's not the whole truth…" said Trowa quietly.  
  
Hizoku looked around, seeing each of the girls standing by one of the guys, all but Trowa at least. "What   
happened, I bet it has to do something with these girls doesn't it Trowa dear?" Hizoku shot out in an acid   
tone. She narrowed her eyes into little slits and began to back away, tensing for the moment that he would   
tell the truth about them."  
  
"Well, kinda of, but I didn't do anything! Really! The girls, well, they are with those guys, not me!"  
  
"Uh huh, I'm gonna believe that while you were away with all these girls, you were being a good little school   
boy."  
  
"No really! He didn't do anything!" said the blonde  
  
"What are you talking about Akiko, none of us did anything." Said Lisa.  
  
"I wouldn't say that…" Amy said very slyly.  
  
"WuFei!" shouted Trowa "in the cockpit of you gundam?! That's disgusting!"  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"Whatever yall, I was only kidding!!!!!" Amy protested.  
  
"Look, maybe we should sit you down and tell the whole story, k yall?" Milliardo said, being the mediator.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Spat Hizoku.  
***  
  
So they did, it took about an hour, but everything was told, every last detail of every place they visited. The   
only way she actually believed the incredulous story is because everyone told it, with different points of view   
of course, but nothing was contradicting. The girls' presence was very convincing too though.   
  
Hizoku became accustomed to seeing the other five girls with the other five guys and believed the story   
they told.  
  
"Ok, now can we get some food?" duo complained, his stomach snarling at the group.  
  
"Yeah, were hungry!" said heather and Akiko at the same time.  
  
"Hey, I skipped lunch for you people, don't thing you guys are the only ones hungry."  
  
"Then lets eat!" shouted Trowa as he pulled up Hizoku and kissed her.  
  
"Finally! Where to?" Duo asked anxiously.  
  
"Get a room!" shouted WuFei.  
  
"You shut up WuFei, why don't you and Amy there head back to your cockpit or somethin?" teased Sarah.   
  
"Alright we will!" Amy replied, pulling the ponytail out of WuFei's hair.  
  
"You drive me insane onna!" he screamed as he put back up his hair.  
  
"Will you shut up already! Were tryin to have a private moment here!" shouted Hizoku, embarrassing the   
hell out of Trowa.  
  
"Like, Wu-man said, get a room! Or at least a cockpit!" Duo laughed as WuFei began chasing him around   
the circle of friends.  
  
  
  
… they didn't get anything to eat until four hours later, when they finally all decided on one thing…   
pizza… 


End file.
